Forbidden
by LavelyOnceCode
Summary: For any girl being 16 is their dream. Except for Haruhi. For Haruhi -a vampire- reaching the age of vampire maturity means leaving everything she loves for the sake of discovering a different her. After a year passes, she returns as a complete different person. And that different Haruhi will awaken forbidden feelings in the hearts of those that she doesn't want to hurt. Vampireau!
1. The Beginning

**Here is my new story! I don't know if there are still any human beings who still like Ouran but here it is to those who do. This is my Ouran vampire story in which Haruhi is the vampire. This is going to have different dynamics that my other Ouran vampire story 'It's A Secret' so don't think that it's going to be the same.**

 **So please read and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV:**

I stared at my breakfast for the day while Dad was pacing around as he was cleaning the house, he wouldn't let me help him no matter how much I asked. Breakfast did look quite inviting to me but my mind is literally somewhere as my eyes flicker towards the calendar on which my birthday was encircled with a red circle but there was only 2 weeks left for my birthday to come. Honestly, my 16th birthday is the day that I've been dreading ever since I was 12 years old.

"Honey, are you not feeling okay? Do you want to skip school?" I was pulled out my reverie by my dad who was standing in front of me with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because you haven't drank your breakfast yet." He pointed at the glass of blood. Yes, we're vampires, don't overreact. "You know that I won't let you leave home without drinking it."

"Oh yeah. It's because I want to enjoy it the best I can, dad." I smiled at him as I grabbed the glass and downed it down. To be honest, I enjoyed it a lot and it almost eased my mind but my worries were still in the back of my head. "I have to go, dad. I'll try and get home as soon as I finish club."

I grabbed my bag and walked towards him to hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, I walked towards the door and opened it while smiling back at him.

"Bye sweetie! Come home safely!" That was all I heard before the door was closed and I started walking towards Ouran. It's pretty much enough time for me think about my life.

If you guys think that I'm one of those vampires that have been living for 200 years and drink the blood of poor innocent pedestrians that walk on the street then you guys are so wrong. I have only been living for fifteen –soon to be sixteen- years, we vampires stop aging once we reach maturity –maturity is once you reach 16- and have our alliance confirmed. There are two vampire alliances, light and dark. Once your 16th birthday arrives, you have to go and realize a series of tests that last 3 days that will show your alliance, most of the time your parents' alliance is your alliance. Once you have an alliance, you will change physically and emotionally in accordance to your alliance.

Light vampires are those vampires who have allied themselves to both the sun and the moon, they're allowed to walk under the sunlight like humans. Actually all vampires can walk under the sun before they reached maturity because the sun and moon haven't asked for their alliance yet. Light vampire's eyes become a royal blue when they're drinking blood or when they're using their abilities. Light vampires are practically the rulers of the vampire realm because their minds are incorruptible thus the strongest will-minded light vampires form the Council, they occupy most of the important charges of the government due to that.

The Council live in the capital city of the vampire realm; Vel Lux Tenebris, that is where most of the vampire population live due to the fact that the humans disgust them with the way on how they treat their land or how they live. There, the light only shines an average of 2 hours and those hours are in the early morning, vampires that leave the city are usually amazed by the sunlight and its beauty.

Dark vampires are basically the opposite of light; they only ally themselves to the moon because they despise the sun for some unknown reason or they think that it's better to be solely with the moon. They cannot walk under the sun because if they do then they will burn horribly, their eyes are always the color of crimson blood. They're known as the ones that are talked about in legends, they're the ones that attack the innocent and drain their blood only to survive because they can't stand animal blood for some odd reason. Dark vampires can be made in two ways: 1st is by forming an alliance with solely the moon, the 2nd way is if you drain a human of their blood not allowing them to live. To the Council, it does not matter that you allied yourself to the sun and moon, if you kill a human you become a dark vampire stripped of any rank that you might have had previously. Dark vampires mostly hold the rank of soldiers that have orders to kill, they do not have mercy with anyone or anything. But they are not allowed kill those who are innocent or humans, only to kill if they have orders to do so by a high ranking official. Dark vampires, however can only procreate if they give their child a year after its birth to the Council so the child will be able to experience all that it should, a Dark vampire that does not give their child away will be trialed and sentenced to death.

I'm honestly terrified on what my alliance shall be, my mom was a Light vampire and dad is one too but I'm worried on what I'll end up being since there have been cases of children with both parents being Light and they end up being Dark. I used to live in the capital city when I was younger but after mom died, dad decided that it would be good for us if we left the capital city. Dad nor mom had any living relatives there so we don't need to travel to visit but dad occasionally goes because they need some consultation from him. My dad used to be a General in the army while mom used to be a judge, they got their high-ranking positions due to how they finished the tests when they were young. The test lasts 3 days after you hold a week of training since you are challenged physically more than anything and only few things are finished if you sued your mental abilities, if you manage to finish it in less than one day, you're recognized as a strong individual and valuable asset to the future and you're instantly recruited to study in the capital city in order to turn into one of the future Council members. If you manage to finish in one day, then that also considers you as an asset and you'll start studying and practicing combat to be what you show better capacity at being and that takes around a year if you're lucky, mom and dad finished their tests in one day so I'm expected to finish at the same time as they did.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to leave for the test, I can't stay in Japan once I finalize it. I'm not so worried on how I'm going to leave, I'm mostly worried on what I'm going to tell the guys when I have to leave. They'll start doing backgrounds checks on the country that I'm saying that I have to leave to and there's the fact that they'll try to see me whenever they can. I'll think of a lie when I can. I noticed the school gate in front and once more I was shocked by my ability to walk anywhere without getting hurt by a car, a pedestrian or even a thief.

"HARUHI!" I felt two pairs of arms crushing my small lithe body but also two delectable scents started to waft into my nose so I pushed them away.

"Guys, what have I told you about ambushing me the second I get here?" I started to scold the twins who didn't look like they regretted the fact that I was nagging at them.

"But we wanted to be the first people that you notice today, Haruhi." Kaoru claimed as he placed his arm around my waist; his scent of fresh apples and soft hints of campfire incense hitting my nose in full force. The girls squealing in delight were the last thing on my mind for the moment since all I wanted to concentrate on was getting Kaoru away from me.

"I've noticed you, now leave me alone." I tried pushing him but I felt Hikaru's arm wrapping itself around the side of my waist that Kaoru wasn't on.

"Haruhi, don't be so mean. It's been a whole weekend since we last saw you, we've missed you." Hikaru whispered into my ear. Hikaru's scent was similar to Kaoru's but not so much; it smelled like Earl Grey mixed with black tea along with small hints of campfire incense.

I shouldn't be acting this way since I already had breakfast earlier but I've been like this for a while. I haven't tried to ask dad for help since his solution would be for me to leave Ouran though I'll eventually have to do it but I'm wishing for it to not be so soon.

"Let's go to the clubroom. Remember that we're supposed to have a little chat before class." I gently reminded the twins and that was enough for the two of them to let go and for me to breathe normally trying to forget the distinctive scents of the twins. We walked with the twins saying a few jokes to make me laugh which worked since I giggled a little bit. I was still the girl dressed as a man to pay her debt but I didn't mind because it was nice talking to girls normally, giving them advice and just talking. We entered the clubroom and the second I entered I was attacked by a small person which from the scent I knew it was Honey-sempai. Honey-sempai smelled –for some strange reason, I don't know why- like freshly baked goods. I had my theory that it was due to all the cakes that I had to bake for him and the ones that he ate in his daily life.

"Haru-chan, I've missed you so much!" Honey-sempai claimed as he didn't let me go.

"I've missed you too, Honey-sempai." I smiled at him but as soon as I said those words, I felt him arms constrict around me so I threw a look of despair that practically said 'Save me' to Mori-sempai who got my gist and grabbed Honey-sempai off of me.

"Mitsukuni, you have to finish your cake." Mori-sempai said as he sat Honey-sempai back on his chair where I saw the unfinished piece of cake there.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai." I bowed my head towards him and he smiled at me in a way to say 'You're welcome'. I could say confidently that Mori-sempai smelled the most like a strong man would; a strong scent of sandalwood and a campfire would emanate from him the few moments I got to smell him.

"It's nice to know that you arrived early but it's most likely that Haruhi forced you to get here so early." Kyouya spoke up from where he sat down at the couch. I wouldn't be able to describe Kyouya's scent because it's a bunch of scents that I've never smelled before in my life but I'm pretty sure that it's something mysterious just like him.

"You're so mean to us, Kyouya-sempai." Hikaru piped up.

"For all you know, we could have been the ones to force Haruhi to get here early." Kaoru chimed in as well.

"And we all know how unlikely that is." Kyouya replied with an unamused tone to his voice.

"Haruhi, my sweet daughter! It's been too long since I last saw you!" Tamaki-sempai exaggerated as he lifted me into his arms and started spinning me around. Tamaki-sempai's scent would the fanciest and most expensive thing I would have smelled up until now; it was like a combination of roses and chocolate along with some hints of wood-like incense.

"Sempai, put me down." I said in my deadpan voice trying to make sure that I got my point through. It didn't work though.

"But I don't want to." Tamaki-sempai pouted and I was spun around once more.

"Tamaki, stop spinning her around. She's going to get sick and then she'll not be to host." Kyouya commented which got to Tamaki-sempai who let me go.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I forgot that people get sick when they spin around too much." Tamaki-sempai started rambling which made me cover his mouth.

"I'm okay, sempai. Just a little bit dizzy but nothing else." I smiled at him.

"You sure?" His voice was muffled from my hand so I uncovered his mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine." I scoffed.

"If you feel sick then you should tell the twins." Mori-sempai said from his spot next to Honey-sempai who was eating another piece of cake.

"I will." I replied.

"And I'll charge the earnings that you would have made to Tamaki's account." Kyouya-sempai said. "Only if you do feel sick."

"I promise that I won't feel sick." I said as I lifted my right hand as if I was going to do a pledge.

"Ok, you better tell them when you feel sick. Hikaru, Kaoru be on guard!" Tamaki-sempai overreacted.

"Yes boss!" The twins got in a military pose.

Well then, we should all get started on what we're going to do for club today before class starts." Tamaki-sempai took his place as president as he started talking about what the topic for today would be and how the twins shouldn't be playing pranks on the guests today. Once he finished with his announcement we all walked to our classes, I couldn't concentrate for a large portion of the day because I was only thinking of what would happen once I left. Would they keep hosting? Or would they quit? I don't think that I'm so important to them that they would stop hosting since it's their favorite activity but maybe the twins would stop since they are the most unpredictable ones. I should tell them since I need to leave a week before my birthday/test for the training but I'm scared that they might try and convince me to stay, dad told me a while ago that I should inform them as soon as possible of the fact that I'm leaving. I'll do it once club finishes for today.

Once we finished class, the twins and I walked over to the clubroom as I commented on how they should behave better when we're in club because they're too disruptive when they want to be. I couldn't get out of my mind on how the twins would react to the news so I needed to know.

"Guys, how would you feel if I suddenly left?" I asked out of the blue, stopping on the way to the clubroom. "You know; like metaphorically."

"Well, I'd feel sad since you left without telling us." Hikaru replied as he stopped to look at me. "I would end closing myself up since you're a special person to me."

"Me too. You're like our best friend so we'd be sad. I think that we might end up quitting the club and never socializing with other human beings again aside for business." Kaoru continued stopping as well but continued walking ahead.

"You'd seriously do that if I left without telling you?" I questioned as I stood in front of the two of them.

"If you were to ever leave us without informing us, if you told us that you were leaving then I don't know how I'd react." Kaoru clarified with a smile that soon fell from his face once he started to analyze the words that I said. "Don't tell me that you're planning on leaving."

"Well…." I trailed on as I ruffled my hair while looking at any other direction than where they were.

"Why are you going to leave?" Hikaru asked. I couldn't recognize the emotion that was plastered on his face.

"I'm going to talk about it after club so just wait until then." I pleaded to the both of them. "I promise that I'll explain all of it."

"Okay. But you have to explain all of it." Kaoru said sternly and I nodded. _I'm so sorry that I won't get to tell you the whole truth._

We all walked into the clubroom while the others were getting ready in the dressing rooms, I walked over to mine and I was greeted with the sight of a butler's uniform, I put it on as I made sure that my nonexistent female attributes weren't seen. I slipped on the pair of white gloves that were with the suit and looked at myself in the mirror, I absentmindedly touched my short hair while trying to take in deep breaths. I walked out of my dressing room and saw the rest of the guys in similar outfits to mine, Kyouya-sempai briefed us on how we would have to be on our best behavior though that was directed to the twins more than anyone else. We all started hosting in our respective sections, the twins were sort of out of it but they still managed for their clients to not notice it. Once we finished, we had all started to clean up and then we got changed, the twins were staring me down as I walked out of the dressing room with my school uniform on so I knew that it was time to talk about my departure.

"Guys, I need to tell you guys something important." I spoke up and everyone stopped in their places to look at me. "Can you stay behind for a while?"

"Sure. What is it, Haruhi?" Kyouya-sempai leaned on the wall while the others took place in the couches or chairs.

"I'm leaving for England in a week's time." I said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled –even the twins- and I flinched a bit.

"How can you go to England if you don't even have a passport?" Tamaki-sempai asked. Vampires don't need passports and stuff like that since we can basically teleport wherever we want to but in order to live with humans, we usually get them done.

"Well, my dad has currently been handling the process since November so I'm going to get my passport on Friday." I replied. It's the truth, you know.

"You've been getting your passport for the past 3 months and you haven't said a word to us about it." Hikaru stated with a monotone voice.

"Why are you leaving?" Mori-sempai spoke up from his spot next to Honey-sempai who looked like he just got his heart broken and it made me want to cave in.

"We were getting our passports since November because we wanted to visit our relatives that live abroad but the process ended up getting extended and 2 weeks ago we got word from my aunt. My mom's sister, she just lost her kids,-my cousins- in a car accident and she needs a lot of help. Dad tried to help her emotionally from here but it's not working so we're going to go over there to help her get up on her feet though it'll be hard. We're flying there next week, I needed to tell you guys that I'm leaving instead of just leaving and you guys having no knowledge of the fact that I'm leaving." I answered truthfully. My mom's sister did lose 2 of her 4 children in a really bad car accident, being vampires that hadn't reached maturity which means that they wouldn't have a proper healing factor did not help them at all. She doesn't need help though because vampires are prepared to suffer loss but it's a good excuse.

"That's terrible. I can't imagine the pain that your aunt must be going through but do you really have to go with your father? I'm pretty sure that he can help her himself." Kaoru spoke up.

"I have to go. Dad doesn't want me to stay alone here and he's pretty sure that my aunt needs something to take care for and can talk. I'm pretty sure that we won't take more than a year to help her get on her feet, and my aunt and her husband already found a good school for me to go to in the meanwhile." I answered. _Try to finish now._

"So you're leaving next week?" Tamaki-sempai asked and I nodded. "And your birthday is only two weeks from now. We really wanted to celebrate with you."

"I know that you really wanted to, sempai but sadly I won't be able to be here." I smiled sadly. _Stop elaborating, just end it._

"What are we going to do about your clients?" Kyouya-sempai questioned. "I doubt that we'll be able to tell them that you're actually a girl because they might overreact."

"Then we don't tell them. Let's just say that I'm leaving because I need to help family and that its most likely that I'll be back next year but if I can't then you guys can tell them." I replied. _If my physical appearance doesn't change that much then I'll be back as me._ "I'm really sorry for telling you this without warning guys. I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay. We're just glad that you didn't leave without warning." Tamaki-sempai smiled and the others just nodded their heads not saying anything, clearly not pleased with the idea that I chose to tell them a week before I left.

"I have to go home. I promised dad I'd be there early so we could start packing our stuff though there's not much to pack." I said. "I… I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I walked out of the door with my stuff in tow, once I closed the door I ran willing myself not to use my enhanced hearing to listen to what they were going to say about me. I know that what I did disappointed them but what could I do? I started to slow down from my running to jogging once I looked at the sun setting, I must have stayed longer than I thought. I kept jogging on my way home when someone grabbed my wrist, pulled me into the nearest alley and shoved me against the hard cold brick wall. I sighed harshly and opened my eyes to see my least favorite person.

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" I snapped at the man holding my arm in a vice-like grip. He was handsome but not my type; his midnight black hair was pushed back showing off his perfect forehead, his skin was an ivory white that was unblemished but the thing that threw him off his beauty was his eyes. They were a blood red that almost didn't look natural to me but I knew that they were.

"You, my dear. We've known each other for so long and you choose to call me by my last name…. that's not very nice of you, Anya." Tsukiyomi teased me.

"Don't call me that." I sternly told him. "You lost that privilege a long time ago, Kira. Like how I don't need to call you by your first name after what you did."

I managed to pull my arm out of his grip and I started to walk away from him.

"What would you do if I killed your friends? Would you try to kill me?" His voice resonated in the alley and I stopped in my tracks in shock. _How could he know about the guys?_

"You wouldn't dare." I said with my jaw set.

"Darling, you know what I'm capable of from experience." I knew that he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's against the law if you kill him. You'd be executed because of your crime." I replied. "You'd be stripped of your rank and executed publicly. Even you wouldn't dare to go through it."

"I can always make it look like an accident like we did with Sana and Sei." He said. "You'll might end up helping like you did last time."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE DID EVERYTHING! I TRIED TO HELP YOU BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! YOU'RE DARK BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" I snapped at him yelling. "THAT'S WHY YOU FAILED THE TEST!" I hadn't even noticed that my hands were already around his throat pressuring it with all that I had in me.

"THEY WERE MY FRIENDS! I LOVED SEI! YOU WERE JEALOUS AND YOU KILLED HIM!" I placed more pressure into his throat.

"And I would do it again if I get to see you like this, darling." He answered me. "Ready for the kill, like we're supposed to be. Vampires are innate killers and I love seeing you like this. Too bad your eyes aren't a pretty red yet."

I let go of his throat in shock while he smiled at me. "Stay the hell away from me, Kira or I'll make sure that you regret ever crossing paths with me too."

"Darling, your birthday is soon. I'll be waiting to see that you're Dark and then you'll have to be with me." He kissed me on the cheek and left me in the alley alone. I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed that the sun had already set and a dark hue had taken over the sky. I ran as fast as I could from the alley making a mental note to myself to never walk by an alley. I walked into the house and I saw dad waiting for me there on the couch.

"Why are you late, Haruhi?"

"I told the guys that I'm leaving on Monday. And they bought it." I told dad as I looked at him in the eye.

"Good girl. I know that its going to be hard for you but I promise that I'm going to try and make sure that you'll be able to come back next year." Dad said as he hugged me.

"I'm going to go rest. I still need to finish some things at school tomorrow." I said once we ended our hug.

"Okay. Take your blood with you." Dad said as he gave me a glass of blood. I took it in my hands and walked into my room, I drank it in one gulp as I leaned back into the door. I placed the glass on my nightstand and I dropped down onto my bed to finally breakdown in silent tears.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I sincerely hoped that you guys enjoyed it becasue I have been mulling over my laptop for the past week (literally). The next two chapters are going to be before a different Haruhi emerges. Kira is just the bad boy that we all hate and dream about.**

 **I hope that you all like the dynamics on how everything goes and I would like some advice if you want to help me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update as soon as possible. Please if any of you guys are silent reasders, please write something nice for me.**


	2. Leaving is Hard

**HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER! I'm so happy with the feedback that I got from the last chapter that showed me that there are still people that like OHSHC! This is the last chapter of normal Haruhi with the boys so I put extra dedication in this chapter. I'm sorry it came up too late. So read this humble chapter and I hope that you like.**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

My head was currently hurting more than it had when I woke up as I stood by the guys waiting for club to start. Tamaki-sempai decided not to use a theme for today because I would be telling our clients that I was leaving. I hadn't talked to any of the guys properly after what I did yesterday. I understand that they're mad at me –heck, even I'm mad at myself- but they should at least try and talk to me. Once the doors opened, I leaded my 3 regulars to my usual post while the others waited for their turn.

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright?" One of my regulars asked.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I smiled softly at her.

"Well, you're not so focused like other days." Another one replied.

"If you don't want to see us then it's okay." The 3rd one commented with a sad smile.

"No. It's not that, ladies. Actually I would like to value the last moments that we'll be able to have together." I answered as I grabbed the hand of one of them.

"What do you mean, Haruhi-kun?"

"Well, I'm going to be leaving next week." I answered.

"Where are you going?" They asked me in unison.

"I'm leaving for England. I hope that you guys can forgive me for telling you this so late." I said while I looked down to my lap. "I'll understand if you choose to not forgive me."

"I forgive you, Haruhi-kun!" The 3 of them claimed as they placed their hands on top of my own.

"Really?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"But how long will you be gone?" They asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go help a family member of mine so I don't know how long I'll be gone." I replied.

"That's too bad. Well, I hope that you can come back soon for us." One of them smiled sweetly to me and I nodded.

"I'm hoping that too."

Good for me, all of my clients took the news pretty well which is something that I feel grateful for. Some of them cried but I managed to make them stop. I started to pack up my things after I finished cleaning though I know that I didn't have to but I just wanted to clear my thoughts about the guys, about the test, about everything practically.

"Haruhi." I heard my voice being called out. I turned to see that it was Mori-sempai who was leaning against one of the columns.

"Yes, sempai?" I replied wondering why he wanted to talk to me. He moved from his place on the pillar and walked towards me, he grabbed my hand in his large one and started pulling me towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Come sit down. I want to talk to you properly." He answered as he sat down on the couch that was beside the window and tugged on my arm so I would sit next to him. I sat down while looking at my lap making sure that I didn't make any direct eye contact with him, I just didn't feel brave enough to look up at him.

"I know that you think that we're mad at you for leaving on such short notice but…" He started but ended up trailing. "I'm not mad at you, actually I think that I'm the only one who understands you. You're trying to help a family member, I tried to convince the others that what you're doing is only right but they don't want to believe it."

"That's nice to know. Thanks Mori-sempai, for being so comprehensive." I told him with a smile.

"I hope that the others will understand too. I hope that you'll be able to come back next year." Mori-sempai said as he looked at me with a soft smile.

"I'm hoping for that too." I replied. I looked down at my lap to see that our hands were still laced together but I didn't mind that my hand was laced with his since his hand was big and it basically covered all of mine.

"Just promise me that you won't change." Mori-sempai lifted my chin so I would look at him in the eye.

"I promise that I won't change." I replied as I looked at him in the eye.

 _Though that is one promise that I might won't be able to fulfill to you. I'm sorry._

He nodded with a smile and let go of my hand so he could stand up. I was about to do the same until he thrusted his hand to my face, I understood the gesture as he wanted to help me get up from my seat. We walked out of the door and I closed the clubroom door with lock so no one would enter –though that the person who tried to enter would get caught in seconds- and we started walking together while talking softly about some topics that surprisingly we both agreed on. I should have talked to Mori-sempai from the beginning not until now, I'm now regretting it.

"So am I going to see you next year?" I asked while looking at him with a teasing smile. "Since you're graduating in the time space that I'm going to be gone."

"I'm going to study in the university division of Ouran so I won't stray so far from here. Mitsukuni and I will most likely come visit if that's what you're wondering." He smirked at me as we approached the school's entrance and I noticed his car waiting for him.

"Well, I guess that this is where we part." I smiled at him as I separated our hands that were laced together since we left the clubroom.

"Be careful on your way home. Don't make me worry about you." He said to me as he entered his car.

"I won't." I replied with a giggle. On my home, I thought about so many things. Like on how I should have tried to talk to Mori-sempai before, on how much I'll end up changing in the upcoming year, and on whether I should drink deer or mountain lion blood tonight. For once I felt relieved when I got home since this all started. I started packing all of my belongings though there wasn't much to pack since most of my stuff was already at my aunt's. The school that I told the guys that I was going to attend in England is actually real –if you guys thought that I was cruel enough to lie to the guys EVEN MORE- and by the way a school for vampires, for both Light and Dark vampires equally though the Dark vampires would attend at night and Light during the day. Though it was completely normal for a few chosen Light vampires to attend the night classes as it was normal for Dark vampires to study attend the day classes though they would most likely suffer from the sun and have to find methodic ways to get to class. The Light and Dark vampires that attend special classes are considered to be next in line council members; they're known for being hand-picked by the council members themselves since the council takes the time to overlook the trainings for the tests and the live test in order to find new applicants for the council. I've wondered for most of my life if I would ever get picked by one of them but I most certainly doubt it. I left my room to enter the kitchen where I grabbed a glass of deer blood since I ended up craving it more than mountain lion blood which I didn't mind because deer blood was always good.

* * *

The rest of my week went well in my standards; I had ended up developing a friendship with Mori-sempai which seemed to be long overdue after so long but also a pity because I would have to leave soon. The other guys seemed to like ignoring me most of the time so I ended up spending it with Mori-sempai who was a good company. But there was one person who still talked to me on my last day; Kyouya-sempai. But it happened due to a course of events that I would have never thought of myself.

I ended up arriving early to the clubroom in the hopes that I was the first person to arrive but I found myself with the sight of Kyouya-sempai who was typing something in his laptop –must be something about selling the stuff that I end up dropping of the floor to my clients- and he didn't seem to notice that I arrived so to ensure that he didn't know that I entered I tried to close the door silently but it ended up making a loud creaking noise so he looked up in my direction, obviously surprised that I arrived early since the other days –after I told them of my departure- I started to arrive sort of late. I just bowed my head in his direction to walking to my original destination which was the kitchen since I always ended up cooking the sweets for the club, I placed my bag on the sofa next to the kitchen entrance but before I could go in my wrist was grabbed in a vice-like grip and I was pushed against the wall, both of my wrists went up to be at the same height as my head. My head hit the wall pretty hard –I might be a vampire but I'm not mature yet which means that it can still hurt- which ended up in me feeling a little bit disorientated but before I could retort to Kyouya-sempai for doing that to me, I was kissed on my lips harshly.

The moment our lips joined one another I was reminded of the night when I almost drowned, I could only stay immobile as his scent was overpowering me too much that I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to bite him so hard, to be able to taste the rich thick red blood that was running through his veins –see, this is the kind of thoughts that I want to avoid- but I can't so I tried to resist the temptation of kissing him back but I just couldn't hold it in so I kissed him back softly. He separated from me breathing hardly which finally allowed me to take deep breaths of mine –yes, vampires still need to breathe- he looked at me with a tender look in his eyes. It reminded me of the looks that Dad used to give Mom but I'm certain that Kyouya-sempai doesn't have any kind of feelings of love for me.

I was about to ask him why he had decided to do that to me but he suddenly spoke up. "I can't believe that I waited so long to do that." And I almost choked on my own breath.

"What?" I asked with disbelief and my face must look really weird right now. "Why?"

"I like you a lot, Haruhi. When you first entered the club I thought that it was simple infatuation towards you but the day you almost drowned that's when I knew that I like you." Kyouya-sempai said to me with the same serious face that I saw him use whenever he needed to deal with something very important.

"No way." I replied as he separated himself from my body, allowing my wrists to fall down to my sides. I took in deep breaths of fresh air trying to get the scent of Kyouya-sempai out of my nose. It wasn't working though.

"Yes way. I needed to tell you this before you left. The reason why I have been avoiding you this week is because I wasn't sure on whether I should that I like you or not." Kyouya-sempai stated. "I guess that you could say that I decided to tell you."

"Sempai, is this supposed to be some sort of strategy of yours in which you tell me that you like me in order to make me stay?" I asked with a slight smile hoping that it was the answer.

"Actually no. I don't expect you to stay but I will wait for you until you come back." My jaw dropped at his words. I felt my eyes go watery but I turned my head away so he wouldn't see me. "I would like if you waited for me too." I turned to look at him with a shocked look on my face.

I didn't know what I could say. There's almost no guaranty that I might survive the test but if I do, that always means that I'll end up changing. But I think that it would be better that I said yes.

"Sure." I said while rubbing my left hand on my right arm. "I'll wait for you while I'm there."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. I could hear the sounds of the other guys coming close to the clubroom, I remembered that I still had a bunch of desserts and sandwiches to prepare.

"I'll be back. I need to prepare all the desserts." I said as I ran towards the kitchen and started to prepare everything for the club. I heard from where I stood preparing the desserts; the guys talking about the topic for next week, it was so obvious in their voices that they didn't want to talk about my departure. I was worried that what Kyouya-sempai said to me would affect me in so many ways that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my objective. The whole while that I was realizing my last hosting; my clients were very kind to me since they were all giving me tips on how England is and how I have to try and get used to the weather, they were telling me about the kind of women there and how I shouldn't fall for them. And of course the occasional 'you have to come back' that I always replied that I would try to come back. Once I finished, I sighed knowing that the guys wouldn't say anything to me so I decided to freshen up a little before saying goodbye to them. I walked outside of my bathroom to see that the guys were all standing there as if they were waiting for me to say something, the moment I opened my mouth to say something to them I was suddenly being embraced by Kaoru.

I stood there in shock before I embraced him as tightly as he was hugging me. I felt my eyes brim with tears but I couldn't allow myself to cry because that would only make things worse for me because if I cried it would hurt me even more to leave them. I only tucked my head in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of fresh apples that I had come to love for one last time. I tried to pull myself away from him but he wouldn't let me pull away, I could tell that he was crying. I managed to pull away from him looking at him in the eye, I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Stop crying, Kaoru. You're going to make me cry and that would make you a bad person since you made a girl cry." I teased him gently as I wiped his tears. "I'll try to come back so don't worry. And if I don't come back then you can fly all the way to England and hit me if you want."

He laughed at the last thing I said and shook his head. "I'm a gentleman, I'm not supposed to hit girls."

"I made you cry, it's only fair that you get the chance to punch me back." I smiled softly at him. "Now stop crying or I'll end up punching you."

"Alright. Sorry I haven't talked to you in the rest of the week, I just needed to sort some things out." Kaoru apologized, I just shook my head and hugged him.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize since you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was take some time to think about the situation." I smiled. I don't usually smile so this might surprise them. "Now let me go say goodbye to the others."

He nodded and the second I turned away from him I was greeted by a similar pair of arms except that the scent was of Earl Grey and black tea which made me smile. "Are you going to cry too, Hikaru?"

"No. I'm manlier than Kaoru but I will take up that offer to go and hit you in the face if you don't come back." He replied as he looked into my eyes which made me laugh but I stopped once I saw that his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Don't cry. Promise me that you won't go all emo mode on the others once I leave." I looked at him sternly which caused him to groan at me.

"But that was going to be the best part of your departure." Hikaru whined with a mischievous smile.

"Don't do it. You're going to end up stressing everyone and yourself so you better not do it once I leave." I scolded him which made him laugh and smile. I got to see the Hikaru that I cherish so dearly once more before I leave and it honestly made me happier than I thought it would.

"Okay. I promise that I won't go all emo on you." He said begrudgely with a pout that I just pinched his cheek with a smile.

"Good. Now I'm going to say bye to the others." I smiled to him and I turned and I was hugged by Honey-sempai who started crying the moment that I said 'bye'.

"Haru-chan, please don't go! I'll miss you too much!" Honey-sempai sobbed loudly, tightening his grip around me. I just shook my head in response since his behavior reminded me of my cousins when they have to go back to their home. "We'll all miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Honey-sempai. But I already made a promise that I would go over there but I will try to make sure that I come back." I said with a soothing tone to my voice since I knew that it would help at least a bit. "And if I don't then you can go with Hikaru and Kaoru to England to punch me in the face for not coming back."

"I would never hit you, Haru-chan."

"Never say never, Honey-sempai." I smiled and I pulled away from him.

"I really am going to miss you, Haru-chan." He smiled with puffy red eyes.

"I will too." I walked away and hugged Kyouya-sempai. "Let it out, sempai. I won't lie."

"Are you implying that I'm going to break down here in public?" Kyouya-sempai asked.

"It's better than breaking down in private." I replied with a bold smile on my face.

"I will not cry over your departure because I know that you will come back and if you don't then I'll fly over with the twins and I will not hit you but I will supervise over the twins." He answered back to me.

"Fine. We'll do it your way though I wanted to be emotional." I commented.

"Haruhi, I would like to tell you that your debt to the club has already been paid off." I gaped at him with shocked eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Though it would have been a great prank…" Kaoru chimed in from his place.

"He isn't lying. It's the truth." Hikaru finished.

"With how hard you've been working and the increase in clients that we've gotten since you started working along with the number of items that your clients have bought ended up paying your debt." I gaped at his words.

"I can't believe this." I said as I hugged Kyouya-sempai who stiffened up once I hugged him again. "Thank you."

"I only told you what I had to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me or I would have gone to England and started working so I could send you guys the payment for my debt."

"You're not serious?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"I am." I said in return.

"Typical." Kaoru laughed it off.

I separated myself from Kyouya-sempai and went to Mori-sempai who just hugged me and said that he would miss me and that he would be waiting for me to come back. I wasn't expecting our farewell to be emotional even though we became good friends since Mori-sempai would always be like that.

I turned to look at Tamaki-sempai who seemed to be taking in the moment before I looked at him.

"Goodbye sempai." I said to him. He hugged me as tightly as he could almost squeezing the life out of me.

"Promise me that you'll be safe. That you won't do anything stupid. And maintain your purity." I laughed at the last part but I nodded at every word he said.

"Sempai, you make it sound like I'm leaving to some place that isn't decent." I said.

"I'm just making sure that you know that you're supposed to be safe."

"I know that already sempai." I said with a smile on my face.

He separated from me and placed a kiss on my forehead and my cheek causing my face to tint itself a light pink.

"Hey boss! Stop it, you're making her blush!" The twins yelled.

I shook my head at their behavior as I walked towards the door after I grabbed my bag, I turned to look at them with a smile.

"Bye guys." I said as I walked out the door. The moment I walked out of the clubroom, I knew that my normal life was over.

* * *

 **I made this last scene so emotional that I thought I was going to cry myself. Did anyone else think that when the others didn't understand Haruhi that the only one who would try to be there for her would be Mori? Because I did and I portrayed that in this chapter.**

 **I made Kyouya the only one to confess to Haruhi before her departure.**

 **Next chapter will be Haruhi training for the test and the actual test along with her alliance. Then the next chapter will start the actual plot.**

 **Who would you guys like for Haruhi to end up with?**


	3. Family is Key

**HELLLLLOOOOO! I'm glad that there are more people liking this story. I would have uploaded this chapter earlier if I hadn't been suffering this entire month. My orthodontist told my dentist that I had to get both my lower wisdom teeth extracted if not my whole process with my braces would be scrwed up so I got them removed surgically since they hadn't erupted because I'm 15 and those teeth come out when you're like 20, right?**

 **My teeth were removed after bone had been cut out so my dear mother did not allow me to move so much since she thought that I would bleed out if I got up. So t** **hat meant that I couldn't get close to my laptop so that really delayed me in terms of writing.**

 **I hope that my rant didn't kill your interest in the sotry so I hope that you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV:**

After we got off the plane –we rode the plane because dad said that it would be best if we left a trail of money behind us if the guys decided to check up on us- we entered a taxi that took us to my aunt's back up residence in London. I took my time looking at everything through the window and the view was interesting for since I had never travelled to any other place in the world. The only place I travelled to was Japan since my mom died and dad wanted us to stay there due to the fact that vampire presence there was almost nothing. Looking at London, I could understand why most vampires preferred to live here than anywhere else in the world. It was simple, the weather was gloomy –almost similar to the weather back at Vel Lux Tenebris- thus making it comfortable for them. I knew that we had arrived to my aunt's house when I saw the 3 story Victorian styled manor –that I always saw in pictures that they showed me whenever they'd visit- I noticed that my aunt Nana was outside the door waiting for us, her hand on top of my youngest cousin's head, seven year old Matt, smoothing his hair.

My aunt Nana was almost similar to mom that if I didn't know any better I'd think that she was mom but if something separated her from mom was the fact that her hair was a platinum blonde while my mom's was a caramel brown. Aunt Nana and Mom were twins but vampire twins were able to be told apart by a simple factor that differenced them such as hair, eyes or even profession. My aunt used to be a head guard for the vampire council but she quit when she married my uncle Aiden who was a judge for the council.

"Anya, my dear!" Aunt Nana instantly ran towards me embracing me. Of course, my aunt preferred to call me by my vampire name than the human name that dad chose for me. She always said that if she didn't call me by my name then I'd forget it. "Brother in law, why don't you get all the bags out of the cab while I talk to my darling niece?"

"Hello Aunt Nana." I replied with my own hug, listening as how Dad grumbled in response to Aunt Nana. I smiled at Matt who was waiting for his turn to hug me, he smiled even brighter once he noticed my smile. I let go of my aunt and I crouched down spreading my arms thus allowing Matt another hugging perspective, he ran into my arms giggling making me laugh too. I noticed that he had a few scars from the terrible car accident, now that I remembered my aunt never told me which one of my cousins passed away due to the accident.

"Hey Matt. Missed me?" I asked him with a smile that he replied to with his own. Matt looked basically like I did at his age except for the fact that he is a boy and that his eyes were a sapphire blue that lighted up every now and then, his height was taller than the average seven year old reaching already my waist making me sad that he wouldn't be as small as I would like him to be.

"Yes. I missed you since Kai went away." My heart suddenly felt heavy. Kai was Matt's twin and he seemed to be the one who passed away in the car accident.

"Do you miss him?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I miss him a lot, playtime isn't the same without him." I embraced him once more giving him a bright smile.

"There there. I'm going to be here for a while so you shouldn't worry. Now let's go inside so I can unpack and we can play together." I said as I stood up grabbing his hand and running into the house with him, we noticed that no one was in the main hallway so we walked dad was being sized up by Uncle Aiden.

"You're smaller than I last remember, Ivan." Uncle Aiden said boastfully as he looked down at dad.

Uncle Aiden was even taller than Mori-sempai and he was tall to me to you can imagine how tall he is to me, his hair was an maroon brown color that was swept back showing off his forehead, his eyes were blue like Matt's, his skin was a pale tone just like the rest of us. His built however was basically huge since he liked to work out even though he didn't have to because of vampire metabolism.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a 6 ft. tall giant that looks like he could squash everyone in this household." Dad sneered back at him.

"I'm pretty sure that you shrank. Oh Haruhi, my dear niece. How have you been?" Uncle said as he noticed me and embraced me. Uncle Aiden had the tendency of calling me by my human name since he thought that it was better than my birth name.

"I've been fine, Uncle. It's been a while, I'm sorry for Kai." I said softly.

"His presence is missed in the house but you might be able to fill it in with you being here for the meanwhile." He answered with a sad smile.

"How about you go up to your room, Anya? I'm pretty sure that Hana finished fixing it by now." Aunt Nana said as she looked at me. "I'll go with you so you won't get lost."

I nodded at her, grabbing my luggage in both my hands and making my way up the stairway behind Aunt Nana who was parroting faster than usually, I only muttered a few words of reply to her as she leaded me to my room. Once we stopped in front of a door, she stopped talking and opted to turn around to look at me.

"Anya, I know that my brother in law did not want you to live the luxurious life that our kind deserves but… this is the way that my sister would have wanted you to live. So I tried to make sure that the room would be fit to the lifestyle that you used to live in but I'm pretty sure that the room is still as eccentric as it should." Aunt Nana said cautiously while opening the door.

The room was gigantic –it was basically the size of the entire apartment and possibly more- it was painted a coral blue all 4 walls, there were large windows along with a balcony with two large glass doors, the bed was king-sized canopy bed that had ivory white sheets. It had pictures of the family and my mom along with special paintings that most likely my aunt that sure that someone made. As well as a desk, a laptop and a flat screen TV.

"Isn't this a little too much?" I asked as I turned to look at my aunt.

"No. this is how a vampire is supposed to live, now I'm going to let you unpack. I call you when dinner is ready." I nodded my head at her reply and she smiled at the fact that I accepted the room.

What my aunt said is true, vampires that live in the human world are those who have the highest of privileges along with riches since vampires are creatures who have lived luxurious lives along with the fact that we are extremely vain. Especially those who have high positions in the government of Vel Lux Tenebris, like my parents and my aunt and uncle. I remember that I used to live in a house like this when we lived in the capital but Dad decided that once we lived in the human world that we wouldn't have anything that showed that we used to possess riches that we would have to learn to live with the hardships of humans. I wasn't happy with that idea at the time but of course you have accept what's being thrown at you even if you have to sleep on the hard wooden floor of a two room apartment on a futon.

I shook my head as I kept placing my clothes in the drawers and closet, I hadn't even paid attention to the fact that two other figures entered the room not that I heard them talking to me

"Earth to Haruhi!" A voice yelled in my ear causing me to shriek in alarm, I turned to see my younger by a year cousin Hana smiling with her older twin Michael who didn't look quite amused at the fact that they had to yell to get my attention.

"My ears have been massacred by your yelling." I snapped back at Hana who smirked at me.

"That's what you deserve for ignoring me." Hana huffed at me while crossing her arms. "Even Michael had to speak and you know he hates that."

Hana and Michael were split images of one another and of my Aunt Nana. From the top of their heads to the tip of their toes, they looked way too much like my Aunt Nana except that when they're disappointed at someone they look exactly like Uncle Aiden. Hana, however, was livelier than Michael would ever be. She loved being a big ball of joy or basically being a puppy. Michael hated being the center of attention, he had the personality of a cat.

"Sorry I made you talk, Michael. I was distracted."

"Because of the test?" Michael asked softly. I lifted my head to look at him properly and noticed that he was worried.

"Of course. It's the most important moment of my life, whether I become dark or light." I replied as I sat down on my bed. Hana and Michael both instantly sat at my sides, worried for my wellbeing. Suddenly I remembered Kira's words, the fact that I helped him hide the murder of my friends would be a factor in the test?

"I heard that it's not that bad." Hana's hand came to my hand and wrapped itself around mine. "All you have to do is fight and use your brain so that shouldn't be a problem for you." I laughed at that remark.

"Stop sugarcoating it, Hana. We've all heard about what happens the moment you go in there. Dad says that when you go in there….." Michael started but then stopped.

"What did Uncle Aiden say, Michael? I want to know, I need to start preparing myself mentally as well as physically and what Uncle Aiden said might help him." I said trying to make him tell me. Dad never wanted to talk about the topic with me for some reason, I never minded because I thought that he would talk to me about it when it got closer but he seemed to close himself even more when the time got closer so I stopped asking. Knowing what Uncle Aiden said, what happened to him in there will help me.

"Dad told us that when you go in there, you go savage, brutal. The way vampires are supposed to be." Michael mumbled.

"Dad says that you go feral in there, that survival is your only worry." Hana kept going for her twin who didn't want to talk anymore. "That you, yourself, don't know how long you've been in there. You could think that you've been in there for weeks when you've only been in there for a few hours."

I noticed that both of them were shaking in their places next to me, Hana started crying very loudly and Michael released small inaudible sobs, I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders and let them cry themselves out on me.

"Guys don't cry. I promise that I'll come out safe and sound so you guys shouldn't worry about me. That's what I'm supposed to do." I tried comforting them but they cried even harder when I said that. "I'll be training for the next week making sure that when I enter the maze I won't die easily."

"You promise?" Hana asked with a runny nose and puffy red eyes, I wiped her tears softly with my thumb and smiled at her to give her reassurance.

"I wouldn't promise you anything if it wouldn't be real." I replied. "This goes to the both of you and Matt, I will come back."

"You better." Michael mumbled from his spot.

"Now let's go down for dinner." I said as I finished wiping both of their tears. "You two crybabies."

* * *

I walked behind Uncle Aiden and Dad who were walking in front of me talking about all the changes in the vampire government since Dad hasn't been active in about 3 years. We were heading to the training grounds in which I'd be training for the exam, of course we'd have to head to the capital. Uncle Aiden was taking us to the gateway from London to the capital.

"The council is planning on passing a new law against hybrids." My ears perked up at this statement. I honestly didn't think that hybrids existed. "An extermination law."

"Why haven't they?" Dad asked as we neared the gateway. "Hybrids are extremely dangerous, they should pass the law as soon as possible."

This was one of the things about the capital that dad never talked about with me and it irritated me to no end that Dad doesn't want me to know about what is happening in the vampire realm. He doesn't even want to explain some things to me so I've had to learn about them from some books that he keeps at home. But hybrids were not included in the book.

"Well, we're here." Uncle Aiden pointed at the gateway that looked like a simple ruined building but I knew better than to underestimate the vampire ability.

"Haruhi, how about you go first?" Dad asked me. I walked forward facing the gateway.

"I'm not going to explode, right?" I asked as I looked back at them. My question seemed to make Uncle Aiden explode in laughter.

"No, you're not going to explode. Vampires get to pass safely through the gateway while if humans try to pass through the gateway then they get a mild headache." Dad explained. "Now go through."

I sighed as I walked through the gateway. The first thing that I was greeted with was partial darkness, I had to blink several times to get used to the darkness. Once I felt I could see again, I looked around just to see like a million dim lights that surrounded the place. There were a lot of people bustling around where I suspect to be the center of the city, I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump. I turned to see that it was just Dad and Uncle Aiden, Dad was blinking a lot like I was before he got used to the lighting. I turned to noticed that there were soldiers stationed at almost every corner of every building.

"Ah, they've increased security." Dad commented.

"I know that it must be hard on your eyes but you'll get used to it." Uncle Aiden said as he noticed me looking confused. "Now come on, I have to take you to the training center."

I followed him and Dad because if I got lost, I would never be able to find my way to anywhere and I'm pretty sure that the soldiers would not like to help me anywhere. Trying to memorize my way to the training center.

The training center is where all vampires that are supposed to perform at the coming of age exam to train so they can make sure that they at least survive because there are so many dangerous things in that maze that you need to be apt enough that can only be achieved through training.

We entered the training center that was as big as the academy itself, I was astonished at the size of the entire place. The lighting of the training center was perfectly right for my eyes that needed the good lighting for the day. I looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers who were entering, some that looked just as surprised as I was when I entered and some that looked plain bored.

"The council is going to look for their replacements in this exam." I heard Uncle Aiden whisper to Dad which made me feel even queasier.

"Darling, I'm going to go attend some business that I left unfinished before I left so you have to train as hard as you can." Dad turned to look at me. I nodded at him with every word he said. "Good girl, try to make me and your mother proud."

I watched as Dad and Uncle Aiden left the training center and I was left alone, I turned to look at my sides noticing that everyone was either worried or showing that they had extreme confidence in themselves.

"Idiots, aren't they? Those who think that they're better than everyone else end up dying first." I turned to see a girl smiling at me. She was definitely a vampire by the way she stood and how she turned to look at me. Her ebony black hair was cut in a bob cut and her forest green almond shaped eyes were looking at me, her body was ten times better mine will ever be.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"You were looking at those prideful idiots, weren't you? I was just clearing up the thought that you were trying to define." She said to me. "My name is Anna, pleasure to meet you."

"You do know I'm not a boy, right?" I asked.

"I know. I swing both ways so don't worry, I'm only flirting." Anna replied and I nodded my head slowly.

"Well, my name is Anya if you want to know." I said to her with a soft smile.

"So Anya, you and me are going to be the best of friends so you better not die when we enter that maze and you better be light too." I just nodded my head to all of her petitions.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"So let's go. I can already hear the sound of bodies hitting each roughly as we beat each other senseless." Anna mumbled as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"You're an aggressive person, aren't you?" I asked as she led me to the training grounds with everyone else.

"It's not being aggressive, it's called being logical." Anna said with a smile as we entered the grounds and went to stand with all the other girls. With all the people in the room, I rounded it to around 100 people were in the room.

"Sure, whatever you say." I mumbled as I looked around to see if there was something out of the ordinary, my head went down but my eyes flickered to the ceiling and there was something up there that caught my attention. There were a bunch of people looking down at us as if they were waiting for something to happen. A feeling in my gut told me that they were the council and that they were going to be watching us during the training sessions which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Hey, look over there." Anna pointed at the line of eight training instructors that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I took a good look at them; 4 of them were light and the other 4 were dark.

"Now listen up!" A dark vampire spoke up. His build was bulky which meant that he trained a lot. "For this week, all of you unfortunate fools will be trained to at least try to survive the coming of age exam."

"But of course, we will also train you to get pass all of the trials as fast as possible." One of the light vampires spoke up trying to diminish the negative feeling that filled the room.

"So, let's start. Remember this exam will define your position in our society." A dark vampire continued.

I felt nervousness fill my chest along with a deep heaviness in it, I thought about the guys and the son of a bitch called Kira. I know that I have to do well in all of this because if I don't then I'll be the same thing that Kira is. And if I do well then I get to see the guys again and that's what I want to do.

* * *

 **If you are a fan of It's A Secret then you will understand that I include a bunch of OC's to mkae sure that the story can progress.**

 **I hope that you liked it so far. Next chapter will include a bit of training, the exam and we'll know what Haruhi and how much she'll change.**

 **What do you guys think that is up with hybrids?**

 **What do you guys think about Haruhi's Dad's distance with her?**

 **What do you think that Haruhi will be? Light or Dark?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be mean to me and review, I promise that the next chapter will come soon if you give me reviews. Even though this chapter was shorter than the others.**

 **So please review! Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you.**


	4. A Definite End Part 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS! I have returned from the depths of schoolwork to bless you guys with this chapter.**

 **So here you go. Take my present.**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Five days had passed since the beginning of the training in both the physical and mental trials and Haruhi had been proving herself to be a great warrior in both aspects. Of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the council members who were looking for their replacement. They saw her as a good candidate for filling in a position once they'd have to pass the power down to another. But of course, she'd have to pass the test and be a Light vampire for her to be a council member.

The majority of the council members had a youthful look to themselves along with the natural vampiristic beauty, not a day over 21 to 24, but behind all that youth there was extreme wisdom that mere philosophers from the human realm could dream of having. But of course with all the strength of a million men each. They were all standing in front of the window that looked like a mere wall for the trainees, thus allowing them to observe over the trainees without said people screwing up from the fact that they were nervous.

"She's good." A council member, Dean Bell, commented as he looked her over from the distance that they had to watch the trainings. Coincidentally it was Haruhi's turn to spar and she was fairing very well against a man twice her size, she had even managed to throw him to the ground 3 times by then. "I stand corrected. She's excellent."

"Haven't you heard who her parents are?" The head of the Council, Ennik Gold, asked as she walked towards the other council members who were watching Haruhi punch the guys various times before throwing him on the ground. Head of Council Ennik Gold was the oldest of them all but as well as the most beautiful but by consequence; the most dangerous and unforgiving of them all. The person who would be chosen to fill in her place would have to be as cruel and unforgiving like her. Her blonde hair fell like liquid gold down to her waist, her eyes shone an unnatural icy blue color and her skin was pale as the moon itself, her slender figure walked gracefully wrapped in an elegant black dress along with a glass of red liquid in her hand.

"Who are they, Ennik?" One asked as she stood next to him.

"She's the daughter of former Head General of the Army Ivan Myoui and late Head Judge Eliana Myoui. They both got their highest scores in their respective exams, how high of a score do you think that their child would get?" Ennik claimed with a sarcastic voice.

"She's been doing exceptionally well for a person who hasn't been raised in our world. I believe that she has great potential to be a council member." Dean claimed as he looked at how Haruhi held her opponent in a deadly headlock before being told by one of the referee's to stop.

"Of course she does." Another voiced out.

Ennik simply stared at Haruhi for a while. _**"If anyone could be my successor, it would have to be this girl. No other."**_ She walked away from the

* * *

Haruhi huffed as she walked down the fighting ring after being claimed victor of the match to sit down next to Anna who had a smirk on her face as she looked at Haruhi.

"What is wrong with your face?" Haruhi asked harshly once she noticed her eyes on her. In the past week, Haruhi had learned to understand her new friend, something that could only be achieved once she threw away every small thing that she learned about courtesy. Anna was quite a rude as well a very spiteful person but she was funny and friendly so Haruhi remained her friend.

"Nothing Anya~ you looked like you were ready to kill him." Anna replied calling Haruhi by her birth name. Vampires had a birth name and a human name however they were only obligated to use their human name with humans and their birth name would be used with any other creature aside from humans. A human name to go with their human ethnicity so it wouldn't look awkward once they introduced themselves to a human.

"He said that there was no way that someone as small as me was going to be able to beat him so I did what I had to do." Haruhi replied as she rolled her sore muscles.

"You threw him like 5 times on the floor and you still let him get up again. Why would you let him get up instead of just ending the match the first time you threw him to the ground?" Anna asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"So he could at least try to beat me but he couldn't even make me break a sweat." Haruhi bluffed. "All that bluffing for nothing."

"With how awesomely you kicked his ass, I'm pretty sure that he's only going to last 2 minutes in the test." Anna replied as she hi-fived Haruhi.

"I wouldn't be so cruel. He lasts 5 tops." Haruhi replied with a smirk on her face.

"ANNA DANIELS!" One of the instructors shouted and Anna turned to look at Haruhi who simply looked at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Wish me luck." Anna said as she stood up and walked to the fighting ring getting paired to spar with one of the self-centered vampires, Lina Aldnir. Lina was extremely rude aside from always claiming that she would be the one to get the highest score in the exam as well as being the successor for the Head of Council. She reminded Haruhi of some of the girls back in Ouran.

Speaking of Ouran, Haruhi wondered how the guys were. Though they had told her that they weren't mad nor that they resented her, she still wondered if they faired the same as they had before she came along. If there was something that Haruhi wasn't going to forgive herself was the fact that potentially the guys were going to change for the worst and that was something that worried her to the bone.

"SESSION IS OVER!" Haruhi returned to reality when she heard those 3 words from one of the trainers, she turned her gaze to the ring where Anna had Lina in a tight grip not letting go for a second. Everyone got up from their places and started walking towards the exit to go back to their homes, Haruhi lifted herself from her position to walk towards Anna so they could leave together.

"Myoui, stay back." Those words made Haruhi stop in her place to turn to look at one of the Light instructors. Anna stared at her with a face asking her what happened and Haruhi looked at her with similar confusion.

"Yes sir." Haruhi said once they were in the training hall alone. "Is this about my behavior in the ring?"

"No. you did well in the ring. A little bit too cruel in my personal opinion but you did very well. This is for another issue aside from your training." The instructor said as he turned to walk through another door that wasn't the exit. He turned back to look at Haruhi from over his shoulder. "Follow me, there's someone who desires to talk with you."

Haruhi followed the instructor silently as they passed through a variety of doors that were so many that Haruhi couldn't even number them since they were a lot and they were all so similar until they stopped in front of a grand door that was obviously different from the others. The instructor knocked the door 3 times until a soft voice was heard.

" _Come in."_

The instructor opened the door. "Enter."

Haruhi walked in the door waiting for the instructor to come in after her but he closed the door the moment after she entered. Haruhi then turned her gaze to the woman who was drinking a cup of tea at a table in the middle of the room.

"Come over here. I want to talk to you."

Haruhi walked towards where the woman was sitting down, once she sat down she allowed herself to look over the woman's facial features to see if she had ever seen the woman before in her life but Haruhi couldn't remember her for as much as she tried. However the woman smiled a fond smile to Haruhi as if she knew her but that was what confused Haruhi the most.

"You remind me so much of your mother." The woman finally spoke up. Her long golden blonde hair was styled to her side, her icy blue eyes looked at Haruhi with fondness as she held her cup of tea.

"Thank you but may you tell me who you are?" Haruhi asked as she smiled at her.

"I forgot. You weren't raised here in the city. I'm the current Head of Council, Ennik Gold. I knew your mother very well, a good woman and an excellent judge." Ennik said as she looked at Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Ennik with shock not knowing why the current head of the council would want to just talk to her about her mother.

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She helped me make many of our laws come true." Ennik replied as she set her cup down. "But as much as I would love to talk about Eliana, I desire to talk about you."

"Why about me?"

"I assume that you have heard the rumors about the current council members stepping down." Ennik stated as she looked at Haruhi who just nodded in reply. "Well, we are all looking for our replacements in this batch of coming of age vampires."

"That's why you have been watching over the training sessions, right?" Haruhi asked as she remembered earlier in the week.

"You noticed that we were watching over you?" Ennik asked shocked.

"Well, yeah." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"As I was saying, we are each individually looking for our replacements and I want you to be mine." Ennik said. Haruhi sat there petrified as the words that Ennik had said to her were resounding in her head before she snapped out of the trance that she was in.

"You want me to replace you? Sorry if I sound disrespectful but why the hell me?"

"Your mother was the only person who almost got the same score as I did in my exam, my results were higher than hers by 2% thus I was the one to gain my current position and your mother to be Head Judge. But I'm not basing my choice of you off your mother." Ennik replied. "I've seen how you've been training these past days along with how well you've been answering the mental exams."

"But that isn't enough justification for me to be the one who replaces you. Well, in my opinion it isn't." Haruhi replied.

"Of course it's not." Ennik replied. "However it shall only be defined once you finish the exam. If you reach a score that is worthy of being the head of council then you shall be under the original required studies and training until the day that I pass the charge to you."

"And if I don't reach the score that is required?" Haruhi questioned wanting know more about the subject.

"Then you'll work in the employment that your score gives you." Ennik continued.

"I see." Haruhi mumbled. "Well, if you may let me. I shall go back to my home, thank you for the talk Head Gold. Farewell."

"Please promise me that you'll try to do your best in that exam. The things that are thrown at you are not to be joked with, fellow trainees will try to kill you thinking that you are the enemy. My advice is to not be afraid and never forget that anything that is before you that is not from our realm is fake." Ennik stood to guide Haruhi out of the building. "And if you pass the exam, then you'll have to forget about the human life that you have lived up until now. Nothing will be the same."

* * *

Haruhi walked idly towards the gateway that would take her back to London thinking of Ennik's words. Words that conflicted greatly with a promise that she had made.

" _ **If I do reach the highest score and become her protégé, I won't be able to see the guys again but that's what I want the most."**_

Haruhi only sighed as she knew that she would have to make a choice. A choice that would most likely come back and bite her terribly.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said that this chapter was going to be the end of the Haruhi that we all know but I decided to make it like in two parts. So I hope that you guys can wait for the next chapter.**

 **I shall upload the next chapter in the span of this week because I have glorious vacations!**

 **And i explained in the previous chapter that I always add new characters for better development.**

 **And what are your opinions on Ennik? Does she seem trustworthy or not?**

 **Please leave your opinions in your reviews!**


	5. A Definite End Part 2-END

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with the last chapter of Ouran Haruhi! I didn-t upload it earlier because of my family being really close to me these past days. Please enjoy the chapter. Be warned for violence and blood**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Haruhi walked with her dad in complete silence as they made their way to the location where the test would be realized, neither of the two wanted to say something in fear that it might be the last that they say to one another. They both watched as how countless families were going to depart their children with sad, solemn looks on their faces.

"Haruhi….." Ryoji stopped in his steps causing Haruhi to stop as well, curious to the reason why her father stopped walking.

"Yes dad?" Haruhi asked turning to look at her father from the gate that showed them the end of their journey.

"You remind me so much of your mother but at the same time, you don't. You're independent, strong, and brave and you've shown a great example of what human kindness is. Even though your mother wasn't able to bless me with more children, I am extremely grateful that you are my daughter." Ryoji said as he cupped Haruhi's face in his hands. "I don't care if you end up Light or Dark, all I care is that my little girl survived the most important moment of her life. Please Haruhi, don't make the day of your birth be the day I lost everything."

Haruhi blinked away the tears that had formed listening to her father however they had started to tread their way down her cheeks, she raised a hand with the intentions of wiping them away but her father's hands decided to do the job.

"I remember when was the last time I ever saw you cry, it was when I told you that your mother wasn't going to wake up." Ryoji mumbled as he looked at his daughter fighting with all her might to make the tears stop falling down, he was trying really hard to not breakdown in front of Haruhi. "Stop crying Anya, you're going to make me cry if you don't stop."

Haruhi cried harder embracing her father as tightly as she could, Haruhi couldn't remember the last time her father called her by her birth name. She could hear as the calling for the exams had begun but she didn't want to let go but she knew she had to, she loosened her grip and backed away enough to let her father get one final look at her.

"I will always love you, daddy. If I don't make it… then I'll tell mom that you were the best dad ever." Haruhi started. "And you need to tell the guys that I love them back and that I won't back."

Ryoji nodded trying his best to wipe the tears that had slipped from his own eyes but he raised his hand to Haruhi's forehead.

" _Ut custodiant te in hac cura parentum sanguine."_ He prayed as his hand lingered on Haruhi's forehead. He had mustered an effective prayer that would most likely protect Haruhi. (A/N: He said may the blood of our ancestors protect you in this time of worry)

Haruhi accepted the prayer with open arms before turning away to the gateway, she looked at her father for one last time before smiling a sweet smile and running towards where the rest of the others were. Once she arrived, they were about to talk about the rules of the exams, she stood next to Anna whose eyes were a little red which proved to Haruhi that she had cried. Haruhi rubbed her arm trying to comfort her which worked because Anna smiled a soft smile at her.

"Listen up, today is the day in which you die or live to become part of our sacred society. Now the rules for the exam are simple: there are no such things as rules. The moment you enter the test grounds means that there is no longer a society, no longer rules that you must abide. There will be hallucinations that will distort your peace of mind, you will no longer know what the difference between good or bad is, as well as not knowing if the creature attacking you is a fellow vampire or something worse." The instructor said with a booming voice. "Those who you thought were your friends will not be such a thing in the exam. And I shall let all of you know one thing, not one of you will exit that exam without having killed at least one of your own."

Haruhi sucked in a breath listening to the instructor's words.

"Now all of you go to your positions. You will soon enter hell." The instructor stated walking away, everyone turning to go to they were assigned in silence. The former buzzing voices that were usually in class had died. Haruhi was going to walk to her place but her arm was grabbed softly.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Anya, can you promise me one thing?" Haruhi was shocked to hear Anna so quiet, so solemn, so given up on life.

"Sure what is it?"

"If I go crazy in there, promise me that you'll kill me and not one of these sons of bitches." Anna said causing Haruhi to freeze.

"You're not going to crazy, you're strong."

"I know. It's just in case it happens. You have to do it."

"I promise." Haruhi stated with her heart full of seriousness.

"Great. Now let's go get ready to die." Haruhi chuckled at Anna's last attempt to be funny.

Haruhi walked to her station with a heavy heart; her last thoughts being filled with her entire life. She was wearing the required exam clothing: a black tank top with a jacket as an option, black skinny jeans and sneakers. Her fringe that bothered her was pushed back with two hairpins. However she was forbidden to take any kind of weapon to the exam since it was an exam based on all that was practiced in class which meant that she would only be allowed to use all the hand to hand combat that she practiced.

She could hear in a dull tone from the back of her head the countdown that was provided as she could see the gateway light up with a lime green color that didn't mean anything good in her opinion.

" **Go!"** Haruhi walked forward into the gate, she felt like she was freefalling from the sky.

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

I felt as though the twins had rammed into me like over a billion times, I laid on the cool grass thinking of ways on how to kill the twins the next time I saw them. I opened my eyes and I was greeted by a cloudy sky that seemed to have no intentions of letting the sun shine, Tamaki-sempai must be grumpy because of the lack of sun. I was then hit by reality: I wasn't even close to Japan, I was doing my ascension exam.

I jumped off the ground, I scanned my surroundings quickly and only saw a clearing of woods north of where I was. I looked around for if there was anyone or something else ready to jump but I was alone something that made me glad.

I walked towards the woods to see if there was anything in there that would help me finish the exam faster without having to murder someone but there wasn't anything. I heard the rustling of fallen dry leaves behind me and I turned as fast as I could to see what it was it. I knew that there was something following since I could feel it's gaze on my back; I tried to smell it but apparently this place killed my sense of smell which was basically walking in blind to a fight. I made it seem as though I was only startled and kept going my way however I was suddenly pushed down to the ground and my head was being banged against the cold unforgiving ground. I pushed whatever was on top of me towards a tree, all I heard was the loud bang of whatever I threw being hit and an ear piercing scream that made me cover my ears with a silent scream leaving my lips. I lifted my gaze to see whatever it was that had attacked me and was now yelling; for the first time in my life I had felt how my blood had started to run cold. The thing that had attacked me was a Ghoul; it had a thin but huge frame in which you could see bones poking out from what could be called its skin that was a white paper sheet color, its head was small but it didn't have any ears, it had long sharp nails that had some blood smeared on them and its huge blood red eyes looked like it was hungry while its mouth along with its sharp teeth had blood around it.

From the things that I knew about ghouls was that they loved to scream to weaken their opponents, enjoyed eating vampire flesh, great sense of smell and vision, and that they possessed almost the same speed as vampires did which made this situation ten times harder than I had expected. I know that I'm not hallucinating because I just got off the floor and haven't inhaled anything funny, besides I have never seen a Ghoul in my entire life so my depiction of them wouldn't be as concrete as this one because I honestly thought that they looked like Dobby the Elf from Harry Potter and this thing looks nothing like it.

It looked around until its eyes stopped at me and it released another scream –this one with a higher pitch than the last one-, I covered my ears with my hands the best I could since there was a Ghoul screaming its guts out and I might die. I knew that if it yelled in a higher frequency than the previous one I could possibly suffer from permanent ear damage so I did one of the stupidest things I could ever do. I charged at it and kicked it in the face making it stop screaming but it charged at me with its teeth trying to bite a chunk of me but I kicked it again making it fall to the ground. I grabbed a thick fallen branch from the ground and used it to stab the Ghoul while it was still stationed on the ground, I stabbed it repeatedly until it stopped moving.

I stepped back breathing heavily to lean on one of the trees and throwing the thick branch away from me. If that was one of the obstacles that I'd have to face in here then I know that I'll take a little while more than I had expected. I willed myself to stop breathing so much so I could keep going forward.

I walked in the woods trying to listen to anything that could give me a hint on how to finish the exam and if there was anyone close that could kill me. Apparently luck was on my side since no one and nothing -except that Ghoul- had come to try and murder me. I remembered what dad had told me about the exam: that it would always be like a battlefield between the applicants but that there would always be a gateway –which was the only one in the entire test area and that it would look like any kind of door- and that that would be my way out however time in the arena is infinite. So I won't know what's happening out there, I'll think that I've been in the test for a week and for all I know I have been here for 2 hours.

I jogged for a while until I heard growling near to me so I hid behind a tree hoping that whatever it was didn't find me. In the midst of my praying, I heard a male screaming and the growling was louder and more audible. I kept hearing the struggle until only the growling was heard which made me wonder what it was and who had died. I silently climbed up the tree waiting for the creature to leave however it had smelled me and was trying to climb up the tree up to where I was.

"Fuck!" I muttered looking down to the creature which to my dismay was an extremely deadly creature that we had learned to call it a Jikininki. That thing is known to enjoy eating human flesh and since vampires have the appearance of humans that gave me higher chance of being eaten by that thing. I lifted my gaze upwards since if I took a look at it I was going to basically be in its mercy and that's something that I don't want to happen. From what I remembered from class, Jikininki have the appearance of a decaying human body since their souls are basically stuck to their bodies, thus the reason why they devour human flesh because they want the appearance of a human again.

I sat there in the tree thinking for a while –I'm not going to say how long because for all I know I could have been thinking for a single minute- listening to how the Jikininki growled and tried to climb up the tree to get up to where I was. I cursed the rules for not allowing me to bring a knife with me because that would make things ten times easier for me than right now. I remember that Jikininki get distracted by any kind of noise, I looked down at my sneaker. I untied it and threw it towards a bush a few trees away, it made a loud noise as it hit the tree beside the bush –I get it, I don't have the best aim in the world but it's better than other people's- making the Jikininki get distracted and go to check what was behind the bush so I made my move and I grabbed it by the small patch of hair that it had, hearing how it made a growling noise, and started banging its head against the tree multiple times dodging its many attempts to grab me. It died around the 20th time I hit it. I let go of the head and saw how the body fell down to the floor.

I ran as fast as I could not minding that I could attract something towards me because I wanted to make sure that they could hear me. That they knew that I meant business, I looked around my surroundings trying to find another creature or even another applicant but I couldn't see anything. I knew that it would be in my best interest to try to get out of here, I looked up at the former cloudy sky and noticed how dark it had gotten like it had finally turned into night but I know that its better that way because the creatures are going to be looking for those who have fallen asleep as easy prey so I started moving hard as I could to not cringe at the sounds of those getting mauled by the creatures or those applicants who had lost their grip on reality. I hid behind a tree after I heard a herd of creatures getting close to where I was walking –I didn't even mind trying to find out what kind of creature it was- I was going to make my way back on my original course until I heard sobbing. I turned my head in the direction of the sobbing and I saw a small cabin, I sighed in disappointment with myself as I made my way to the cabin to see if someone that I knew was crying. I entered the cabin and the putrid smell of blood wafted its way up my nostrils that I had to step back from the impact of the scent, my eyes closed because they were trying to drop tears from the horrible scent.

Though I thought that it was weird that I can't pick up the scent of a creature or another applicant but I could pick up the smell of blood, instinct dies hard apparently.

I covered my nose and mouth trying to forget the horrible smell of blood, I opened my eyes and I was slightly shocked by the sight before me. Around 10 dead bodies all decapitated were in front of me, their blood splattered on the walls. They were all applicants from the clothing that they were wearing and I wondered what could have done that much damage until I heard the same sobbing only that it was in a corner hiding and trying to make itself look smaller like a small ball, it was a girl from how pitchy the cries were.

"Hello?" I asked softly trying to get a good look at who it was. The small ball shivered and lifted its head, I was shocked to see that it was Lina. Her short blonde hair that was always so composed was so uncomposed that it looked weird on her. "Lina, are you okay?"

"They….. Were….. Trying to kill me….. You know?" Lina muttered, she looked absently at the bodies in front of us. "They inhaled something weird… their eyes were pitch black…. They tried to bite me…. Like if I were food….. I had no choice, it was me or them."

I stared at Lina for a moment until my eyes trailed to her arms; the optional jacket's sleeves were ripped off showing off her pale arms but I saw plenty of bite marks. I looked at her eyes that were contemplating the bodies, I could see how the corner of both her eyes had some black thing spreading on it. Whatever the bodies had spread the disease to her, I shook my head from looking at the bodies.

"I understand. I have to go, I'm still looking for the exit." I mumbled knowing that she could hear me very well. "See you later." Though that was a complete lie.

"See you too." She replied with a blank look in her eyes that were soon turning black.

I walked out of the cabin with a calm pace in my step, walking like that for like 20 steps and then I sprinted my way out of the vicinity as fast as I could. I heard how she yelled in frustration and tried to follow me but I then heard how something grabbed Lina to start mauling her. She yelled at me to come back to help her but that would be a grave mistake because the moment I helped her, she was going to try to kill me.

However my running was interrupted by a sudden weight that fell on my back making me fall down to the ground, I was grabbed by whatever threw me down and I was pressed faced first into a tree; my wrists were grabbed and placed behind my back in a tight grip and it grabbed my hair to pull me by it thus baring my neck and I felt how its fangs pierced my arterial vein. Despite what humans think that vampires don't bleed so by the way we actually do, our blood possesses special healing qualities and any human that drank vampire blood would be obsessed on the blood: how do you think that aristocratic vampires had such faithful servants? My mouth opened itself in a silent scream as I struggled to get out of its grip but I could only hear its delighted moans as it drank my blood with a rush. I couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman, I stepped on its foot and took advantage of my loosened wrists and grabbed its neck and pushed it to the tree. I was shocked to see that it was Tamaki-sempai, I loosened my grip around its neck but still held him against the tree.

"Haruhi, don't be so rude. I was enjoying it, you should be nicer to sempai." Tamaki-sempai said to me and I couldn't believe it.

"Shut up! You're not him." I sneered as I held his neck in a tighter grip. My neck hurt like hell since the fangs were pulled out by force.

"Why are you denying it, my dear Haruhi?"

"Because Tamaki-sempai would be the worst vampire ever, now show yourself before I make you." I replied and Tamaki sighed before it shapeshifted into a tall gangly human with its mouth covered by a face mask.

"You are the second vampire I have ever encountered in my long life to not fall for my tricks." The shapeshifter said to me.

"I know what's real and what is not." I replied back.

"Only few know the difference between reality and fantasy. You are actually the first of all of you to actually know this however you are not the first one to get close enough to the end of the exam. Many of your fellow applicants were fooled by my appearance and since they couldn't tell or get out of my grip, they died." The shapeshifter told me.

"You acquire a new appearance every time you drain us of our blood." I muttered.

"That I do, most of you have pure blood such as yourself. But since I couldn't drain your blood, I only have a half of your appearance registered." The shapeshifter replied with a nod. "You have finished the exam."

"What?" I asked bitterly. "This must be a joke."

"How do you think that I have survived so many of your people's ascension exams? I am what defines if you are fit to live in your world or not. You have been ready for a long time, I have been watching you the time that you have been fighting for your survival." The shapeshifter said to me. I had to give him credit for that. "Now let go of my neck and I will open the gateway for you to leave."

I stepped back as I let go of him, still keeping my guard up for in case he tried anything funny. I saw as how he lifted its long gangly arm and a gateway similar to the one I used to come in opened. I walked close to it and I looked back at the shapeshifter for any proof if he wasn't screwing me around but its face had a serious look to it and his eyes shone with trust.

"But I must tell you something young vampire, come here." The shapeshifter told me and I walked close to him, the moment I got close to him he rose the hand that wasn't keeping the gateway open and clamped it on the side of my neck that he had bit so much fervor. I felt a burning sensation cover my whole neck. I stepped away from him and looked at him while covering my neck with one of my hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I almost yelled.

"What I have blessed upon you is the exam judgement, once you arrive back to your realm it will say if you are Light or Dark." He spoke not fazed by my outburst. "Farewell vampire."

The next thing I knew I was pushed into the gateway and how my head hit the ground so hard I could hear my blood ringing in my ears. I could only hear the steps and screams of the instructors coming close to see if I was okay, I closed my eyes knowing that I was safe in their arms. And I laid there ready for a change to happen.

* * *

 **I dont know what I just wrote but I really hope that you guys like it because I put a lot of my dedication into this chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **Ask me what you guys want in the comments and I'll answer. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Mission

**HEY WASSUP PEOPLE! I got caught up in exams and then when I was getting my results I almost died because I'm an honor student and I got like a B- in one of my clasees that I really studied for but my mom didn't believe me and I've been worrying for the entire week.**

 **So, sorry I'm late and now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Haruhi tied up her long dark auburn hair up in a high ponytail as she read over some history before the upcoming evaluations. A single moon crossed with a sun -the symbol of a Light vampire; the symbol of complete and utter devotion to the Sun and Moon and that the bearer is a child of these two forces- silver tattoo glistened brightly on her neck as her fingers lingered by the skin of her neck briefly above her jugular vein before going back to their original task which was reading the book in her hands for an exam.

Haruhi had really changed in both the physical and emotional aspect but the most noticeable one would be the physical aspect; her hair had grown itself down to the small of her back–and when vampires' hair grew, which meant that there was no way in hell that you were going to be able to cut it off because that's what your body wants and it would grow back on its own without your permission- and it had even darkened itself changing from her caramel brown to a dark auburn that was barely lingering on brown that it almost looking black from a distance, her eyes were still the same light caramel brown orbs however emotions would never be able to be read by another person and her skin was the trademark vampire porcelain ivory tone along with not looking any more like a surfboard as the twins would tend to call her; Haruhi was able to develop some curves which was something that she was glad of. She was wearing the academy's uniform which was a dark navy blue blazer with a black button up shirt hidden behind the blazer while the skirt was the same tone as the blazer and it reached her mid-thigh along with wearing a pair of black stockings that covered up what the skirt couldn't and a pair of black kitten heels.

"Why the hell are you studying? If I were as smart as you, I would just skim the book and do anything except study." Anna's boisterous voice was heard once Haruhi's fingers went to change the page. Anna hadn't changed much except that she was taller than Haruhi and her hair grew out to reach the level of her elbows. Her Light tattoo shined on the back of her left hand as she cleaned out the minimum dirt that was caught in her nails.

"Studying is always helpful." Haruhi chided as she lifted the book to read another chapter on the history of their people.

"What more is there to know about our people?" Anna whined loudly in the pavilion located in the garden that they were sitting in while studying. "We were created after the second pair of perfect humans that God tried to make took a bite out of something even worse than that stupid apple that Adam and Eve bit which turned our ancestors into vampires that could reproduce and God kicked them out of Eden thus we ended up here. Am I missing something?"

"No, you summarized it very well." Haruhi replied. "But you're forgetting to explain how our society was formed, the difficulties that our people have gone through and all things like that."

"Why are you like this, Anya?" Anna whined as she looked over at Haruhi who only looked at her from the corner of her eye while she was still reading the history book in her hands.

"What did you expect from her, Anna? Remember she's going to be our future Supreme, our big boss." A deep male voice butted in and both girls knew who it was. It was Jin Blake, he had also passed the exam as a Light vampire and he had managed to snag a well enough score in the exam to become part of the future Council in training and decided to butt into Haruhi and Anya's friendship so he could be their friend. His curly hair almost got in his eyes but not so much while his lips were curled up into a smile that looked a lot like a cat's mouth as he moved to sit next to Anna who started squirming the moment Jin sat next to him. "She'll rule for around 200 years like her mom did as a judge or even more."

"I'm not going to be your Supreme, I'm going to be the Future Head of Council but that doesn't mean that I'm your boss. It means that I'll be the one deciding whether the ideas that you guys propose are worth the time or not." Haruhi reminded them.

"You're basically going to be our boss." Anna replied and didn't even flinch when she received Haruhi's cold glare. "Stop denying the truth."

"I am going to stop arguing with you two. There's no point since nothing goes through your thick skulls except when it's time to eat." Haruhi answered as she placed the book on the table and grabbed her bag to place it back in there while shoving the rest of the other books that she had sprawled all over the table that almost allowed .

"I want to go to the human realm." That statement from Jin made Haruhi stop her actions. She raised her gaze up towards Jin whom seemed lost in thought.

"Why?" Anna asked looking at him. "There's nothing good in the human realm aside from Wi-Fi."

The look in Jin's eyes told Haruhi the opposite of what Anna was stating, he had someone waiting for him in the human realm just like her however she wouldn't talk about it in front of Anna –she doesn't the meaning of compassion- so she'd talk to him later about.

"If he wants to go to the human realm, he'll have to wait for like a bunch of years until the council allows him to step a foot out there." Haruhi said as she decided to waver Anna's attention from the topic. Jin looked at Haruhi with sadness before she threw him a look saying not to say anything.

"You do have a point. But don't you have like a bunch of boyfriends back from where you lived, Anya?" Anna directed her focus to Haruhi's previous life. Haruhi sucked in a breath in annoyance before looking at Anna.

"They weren't my boyfriends, they were just my friends." Haruhi replied with an annoyed tone looking at Anna.

"Are you sure that they didn't fall in love with you?" Anna asked. Haruhi thought back to Kyouya who had confessed to her before she left and the promise that she had made to them.

"I'm pretty sure that no one fell in love with me." Haruhi answered with a clipped tone to her voice.

"Let's say that I believe you." Anna sassed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at this. "See if I care if you believe me or not, I don't care."

"Your friendship is pretty odd." Jin commented as he saw the two girls sass each other.

"Well, Anna doesn't have a filter so it doesn't matter how polite I try to be with her, she's always rude to me." Haruhi explained to Jin.

"That's right." Anna said. None of them had heard the running steps that were approaching the pavilion in which they were located since they were all too busy in their own business; they were finally pulled out of their personal worlds once a mousy voice spoke up.

"Um- Ladies and Lord." Haruhi finally lifted her gaze to see a mousy little girl standing behind Jin who was startled but didn't show it.

"Yes?" Haruhi replied showing off a soft smile to try and comfort the girl however all it did was startle her even more making her back away from them which made Haruhi stop smiling. Even since those who were revealed to be future Council members; the other students of the Academy held great respect for them but at the same time they were also scared of them, which was something that annoyed Haruhi to the bone because she didn't like feeling feared.

"The Head of Council is summoning all of the future Council members." Those words made the 3 of them stand up suddenly while grabbing their bags.

"Which room is it?" Anna voiced out.

"The auditorium." She answered as she saw the 3 run as fast as they could. They turned in various directions making sure not to run into someone on their way. Once they entered the auditorium, they saw the other 65 future Council members in training looking just as lost and confused as they were, they walked towards the second row of seats in front of the podium because the first row was already full.

"Hey Myoui, do you know what's going on?" A classmate of theirs asked Haruhi who seemed annoyed by the other's behavior.

"No, I don't. I'm not supposed to know everything that's going happen but if Head Gold summoned us to here in the auditorium instead of allowing us to go to our classes must mean that it's something important." Haruhi replied.

"You're right, Anya. I would like for all of you to sit down in your respective seats. However, it's more like a class what I'm going to give you right now." Ennik entered the auditorium from behind all the students and made her way down to the podium.

"Do any of you know how hybrids are created?" Ennik suddenly asked catching all of them off guard.

"Hybrids are created from the cross-breeding of a human with a vampire." Haruhi replied quickly catching Ennik's attention.

"Exactly. But do you know exactly why hybrids are created?"

"No." Many replied in unison making Ennik smile at how clueless they were.

"The one myth that humans have gotten right about our people is that once a human is turned into one of us, that human cannot procreate even with another vampire." Ennik paused taking in the look in the eyes of many who were shocked to hear this. "We actually have a solution for problems like this. Can any of you tell me what's our solution for this problematic or at least guess?"

"Well, the babies that the Dark procreate…. You give them to couples like that, don't you?" Someone from behind Haruhi asked with tremor laced in her voice, as if saying those words were forbidden.

"Darling, there is no reason for you to be afraid of saying the truth. And yes, that's what we do with the children of the Dark. We give them to families who are most likely to love them and care for them as much as any biological parent would." Ennik answered calmly as she walked off the podium and started walking around the stage. "That way, they are still registered in our records and we can still evaluate them as either Light or Dark."

"But some vampires, most of them are the enemies of our government; those who have been exiled or those who simply made wrong decisions, do not turn do our normal methods. Since they all have a desire to make a child with the human that they chose as their mate, they will not follow our methods. Instead they choose to procreate with the human, thus creating a hybrid." Ennik explained.

"But Head Gold, why are hybrids considered so bad then if it's not their fault that they were created?" Jin asked.

"Mr. Blake, regardless of the fact that they did not want to be created that way means nothing in this situation, whatever they do later affects our society in general. Hybrids cannot be divided in either Dark or Light because they are not purebloods, our system doesn't process this very well. Most hybrids forget what the difference between what is right or wrong is, at the beginning we believed that it would be easy for them to live amongst us but it ended terribly." Ennik said as she kept walking around the stage, the sound of her heels hitting the floor as she walked was the only background noise that followed her words.

"What happened then?" Anna questioned intrigued as the topic was becoming close to her interest.

"Some hybrids managed to snatch high positions in their respective human governments, the one thing that make us sure that hybrids are almost like vampires is their greed and lust for power. Those human rulers that created great wars were all hybrids." Ennik continued saying as she stopped to stand at her original position. "Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, and many others were hybrids, not caring if what they did was right or wrong. All they cared about was either power or killing enough people so the fact that they drank human blood was not susceptible to the public."

"So what do you want us to do?" Haruhi spoke up after the initial shock had left her from the knowledge that was obviously hidden from the general vampire society. All that most vampires knew was that hybrids were despised for not being pureblooded. "It's obvious that you didn't summon us to teach about hybrids or their history. So what do you want us to do?"

"So straightforward, the reason why I summoned you was to explain to you about my problematic and how I want you to help me solve it." Ennik laughed before continuing with a stern voice. "The Council and the rest of the Parliament have given me complete authorization for what I'm going to suggest next to you and you are obliged by the oath that you made after your exams to fulfill your duties regardless of how you feel about the task I'm about to assign to you."

"I want all of you to go to the human realm and bring every hybrid you can find –regardless if it's a child or an adult- here." Ennik said. "To Vel Lux Tenebris."

"And then? You can't expect us to do something for you without knowing all the details." Another student spoke up.

"We might be the future Council members but we would like to know what we're doing for our people." Another spoke up.

"What are you going to do with them, Head Gold?" Haruhi asked boldly not worrying about the looks that she received.

"I'm planning on imprisoning them." Ennik replied.

"Like human concentration camps." Jin mumbled under his breath.

"And then what? Because imprisoning them in prison isn't the only thing you want to do." Haruhi said.

"Because that's not what I want to do." Ennik said. "I plan on executing each and every one of them."

A moment of silence had started in the auditorium as they all processed the words that Head Gold was mustered.

"You mean you're planning genocide?" Someone muttered clearly.

"Genocide of a species that is putting our own in danger." Ennik finished. "Those of you who do not want to fulfill your duty, please tell me and then step down from your position as a future Council member."

Haruhi could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest as she processed everything that just happened. _"She is really unforgiving, heartless and soulless. How could she plan genocide as if it were nothing?"_

"So no one wants to step down from their position? I see, then you have to listen to me." Ennik said as she looked at the students who were shocked in their spots. Her blonde hair tied up highly in her ponytail while she wore a pitch black dress whose hem reached her knee. "You shall all go to the countries in which the majority of you lived in before coming for your coming of age exam and you will search for hybrids and bring them here, while making sure that no human notices you."

"How will we know if it's a hybrid and not a mere human?" Anna asked.

"Hybrids have adapted themselves to scent themselves like humans do but there is one thing that no matter how much the hybrids try on getting rid of but they just can't." Ennik started. "And that is bloodlust. We vampires spend most of our lives learning how to resist the scent of human blood but hybrids don't because they are half-human and don't need it as much as we need it but if there's something no hybrid could resist; a pureblood's blood. It's something that they lack greatly and to feel the feeling of being complete; they believe that our blood is the best remedy for that."

"This mission that I have bestowed upon all of you shall begin from now. Leave the capital as soon as possible and begin." Ennik stated with dominance in her voice. "You are all dismissed."

Every student that was in that auditorium left in less than 3 seconds except for one person; Haruhi who was only looking at Ennik who was looking at her back.

"Do you have a question for me, Anya?" Ennik broke the silence with a question.

"Yes. Why the hybrids?" Haruhi asked.

"Because they're a disease that must be eliminated at once, I know that these methods are unorthodox but it's better than killing the hybrids in their human homes." Ennik answered.

"Okay." Haruhi nodded her head slowly. "I better get ready to get back to Japan."

"Don't get attached to the humans again, this is only a mission not a permission for you to live over once more." Haruhi nodded her head at this statement before walking out of the room a little rushed.

" _I have an opportunity to see the guys once more, even if the moment isn't the right one but seeing them is all that I want for the moment."_ Haruhi thought as she ran to her dorm room to start packing her bags with what could be recognized as a soft smile plastered on her lips before she hummed a soft melody as she packed her bags, looking for the essentials while thinking of a way on how to explain her looks to the guys.

* * *

 **WHO'S HAPPY RIGHT NOW?! I'M HAPPY RIGHT NOW! WHY? Because Haruhi is going to go back to Japan and she's going to meet up with the guys, I'm a 100% percent sure that none of you guys saw that coming with Ennik.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter shall be longer and finally we'll know what the hosts are going through.**

 **Send me your thoughts and theories on this chapter through your reviews or PMs.**


	7. Learned Something

**HEY GUYS! I know I'm late but I've had a lot on my plate these days so yeah, I basically might be dead the next time and it will be my ghost uploading chapters.**

 **Well, I wrote this chapter mostly because I felt like I had a commitment to you guys so I think its pretty crappy and besides its the shortest chapter I've written for this story.**

 **I hope that you guys like it.**

* * *

Kyouya looked at the tall champagne flute that was filled with a scarlet red liquid, it was pushed into his hands the moment he arrived with his mother and father to the gala that they were invited to. He noticed how many of the people present talked in hushed tones, his sister simply ruffled his hair before making her way towards a friend as her husband silently trailed behind her. He calmly took a sip of the liquid in the glass before simply sighing. He knew what this was; a vampire gala for those who have been exiled from the vampire realm which was surprisingly a lot of people. Apparently the vampire council don't like people with brains.

He knew what he was –he wasn't an idiot- a pureblooded vampire born in exile. His family being exiled and erased from the vampire books since 300 years ago. His father apparently said a couple of things that the Council in that time didn't like so they exiled his parents, took away all of their properties in the vampire realm and only allowed them to keep the human ones which apparently wasn't much to work with as well as stripping them of their respective titles. He walked around the ballroom since there was no one he could or wanted to talk to but before he could give up and go hide somewhere in the mansion, his father called him.

"Kyouya come." His mother was already on her way with his father to wherever they were going. He followed them silently noticing how none of his siblings had followed them but a group of people that he did not recognize were following them. They entered a room that was somewhat like a conference room, he simply sat down on one of the chairs that was by the window. Wanting to know the reason as to why he was there, he simply stayed silent.

"Yoshio, I have news from the capital." One of the vampires present said. Kyouya's attention was spiked at the statement; growing up, he and his siblings had only been allowed limited knowledge regarding the capital of the vampire realm. He acted as if he wasn't interested in the news that was about to be relayed to his father.

"What is it?" Kyouya's father instantly replied.

"The council found their replacements." The man said, Kyouya noticed that everyone in the room fell silent. "Even Ennik."

"You're crazy, there's no way that Ennik would surrender that easily to power and much less the council she's formed so careful." Kyouya's father bluntly replied.

"She's power-hungry and all you know it." Another said from his place next to the door.

"No, it's true. I swear, there's no way in the world that I would lie about something like this." The man started panicking. "Her replacement is Eliana's daughter."

"There's no way Eliana would allow such a thing, to let her daughter receive training from that monster. To allow that woman ruin her daughter's conception of reality." Kyouya's mother, Lena, spoke up. "Unless Eliana wasn't in this world anymore which I'm certain is true."

"I just found out, my lady. Eliana has been dead for around eleven years, her husband –General Ivan- took their child from the vampire realm and only recently she's returned. But she received the highest score in the exam along with the shortest time in which it been completed." The man kept informing the people in the room of what he knew.

Kyouya however wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy thinking of the girl; he was only a year older than that girl. If his family hadn't been exiled, would he have known her? Would they be friends? Would he have had to prepare for that exam? Fighting to get the highest score in his age group? For whatever action you take will define what you are? After thinking about it for a while, for a moment he was actually glad his family got exiled.

'But I heard something weird." The man snapped Kyouya out of his reverie with those words. "That all of the future council trainees were sent back to the countries that they used to live in just after a year of training."

"That's weird. They're mostly inexperienced, why would they be sent back if they've barely received any training?" Someone else spoke up.

"I don't know but I heard that it had something to do with the hybrids." That made everything in the room stop for everyone, even Kyouya. Hell, his friends were all hybrids which was the main reason he allowed himself to be their friend in the first place. He was initially told to keep an eye on them in case they did something weird but it soon developed into friendship which meant that no one was going to hurt his friends, he would make sure of that.

* * *

 **I know, torture in words. If you like it please keep following, favoriting and review this chapter.**

 **If you didnt then just don't review I'll understand.**

 **But at least we've found out something new about Kyouya, I promise that the hosts and Jaruhi will meeet again in the next chapter. Please review!**


	8. How We Do

**AYO WASSUPP! I'm back with a filler chapter which means that it has zero to nothing meaning to the story but I really wanted to upload this chapter. Actually this tiny chapter shows us how the process of sending the hybrids back to the capital goes.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Haruhi huffed as she patted the hybrid's cheek lightly to make sure that he was knocked out, he had put up a good fight but a final blow to his sternum did the trick. She stood up from her place next to the man's body to look out the window to make sure no one had noticed what happened in the house. She pushed her bangs back to look out at the street before sighing to look back at the man's body, he was fairly young. Well hybrids also stopped aging at a certain age that was part of the similar genetic makeup they shared with vampires.

Haruhi turned to look at a mirror as she waited for backup to come help her with the body. Her long dark auburn hair was braided very simply to her left while she was wearing a pearl white blouse with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black high heel boots. She was aiming for casual.

"You okay, Anya?" Jin came into the room followed by the other council trainee with him. They had separated so he could handle another hybrid that was a few houses away from this one. His blonde hair was ruffled which was probably from the struggle, his eyes were dimishing from their vampire sapphire blue, he was wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks.

"Are you okay, boss?" One of them asked. She was a pretty young girl; her name was Somi Douma. Her physical appearance was beautiful, her light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her pale vampire skin was flaring up probably from being tired after the struggle, and she was wearing a light pink blouse with a dark blue skirt that reached her knees.

"I'm perfectly fine, Somi. Don't worry, he wasn't that much a problem but from the look of it you guys did had problems." Haruhi replied as she ruffled Somi's hair.

"Well, at the beginning we were perfectly fine but the guy had his siblings over so there were more of them than us but we managed to control the situation." Jin answered as he looked over the body. "We already sent the other hybrids to the capital. Somi, cast the spell."

Haruhi and Jin stepped away from Somi as she started to recite the enchantment that would send the body to the prison in the capital. Soon the body disappeared. They all fixed their clothes before getting out of the house making sure that everything was in order.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Somi asked Haruhi who simply smiled before nodding.

"You have to. You can't only know vampire history, you need to know human history too." Jin chided Somi who groaned in disapproval.

They had been the only ones to go with Haruhi to Tokyo, there were more vampires in Osaka, Yokohama and Kobe. Jin and Somi were both from Korea but they decided to go to Japan to _**"experience more cultural diversity"**_ and aside from the fact that there were more council members in Korea as well so they wouldn't be needed.

"So we're going to Anya's school, right?" Somi asked curiously before looking at Haruhi. "Are there any cute boys there?"

"How would I know? I only went there for educational purposes not to look at boys." Haruhi replied trying her best to control the blush that crept up her cheek at the sudden and rather private question. "Besides, you're not supposed to date humans during our mission."

"She has a good point." Jin snickered as they walked into the mansion that they were all sharing. Both Jin's and Somi's families didn't have any properties in Tokyo so they agreed with Haruhi –better said that they crashed in without her permission- to stay in Haruhi's family manor. Once they entered, they all made their own paths. Haruhi entered her room as she started fixing her uniform for the next day but she wasn't going to be able to introduce herself as Haruhi again to the guys since she wasn't going to stay there forever besides she changed so much physically that they wouldn't even recognize her but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to talk to them again.

" _ **I wonder if you guys would accept me if you knew what I was."**_

* * *

 **I KNOW! IT SUCKS SO BADLY!**

 **So we can see that Haruhi isn't trying to hunt down every hybrid in Japan by herself, she has backup.**

 **In the next chapter, we will finally see interaction between the hosts and vampire!Haruhi.**

 **If you guys know who Somi is or who I've based her on, then you're good in my book.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Back

**HELLOOOOOO I AM BACK!**

 **I know it's been a while so I hope that you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Kyouya, is something wrong?" Tamaki asked his friend who seemed nervous as they were alone in the host club. "You seem pretty restless."

Kyouya turned to look at his friend pursing his lips. _**"Actually I'm not okay, Tamaki. Because there is most likely a bunch of vampires around looking for hybrids to possibly murder them and despite how I act with you, you're sort of like my best friend so I would be alone and I'd get mad at myself if you got killed. So my restlessness is actually me being alert."**_

"I'm perfectly fine, Tamaki. You're just overreacting." Kyouya replied dryly.

"One of these days I'm going to stop worrying about you." Tamaki said. "Did you hear that the twins are getting new classmates?"

"No. I didn't. Good for them, new souls to torture." Kyouya hummed trying to stop thinking of the other day while checking his smartphone for news regarding the host club's earning. He made his way to the window while he heard Tamaki waltzing around the clubroom.

" _ **I don't think Haruhi is ever coming back, however I'm glad that she isn't here right now. If she were here then I'd be distracted by her presence."**_ Kyouya thought. When he was pulling away from the window, he noticed a small group of individuals that were being admired by the rest of the student body. It wasn't until one of the girls looked up to where Kyouya was and smirked at him that he realized that he was holding in his breath.

* * *

Haruhi huffed as they walked out of the Mercedes that her family house provided for them, being a full vampire meant that your sleep hours were pretty much ruined since they usually sleep until 10 am but since she was attending school in Japan again she had to wake up early again.

"You look grumpy." Jin commented as they made their way through the gates, having a steel grip on Somi who looked very interested in everything she saw. "Don't run away Somi."

"But everything is so pink, oppa. Boss, did you really go to this school before?" Somi asked interested.

"Yes I did." Haruhi replied softly as she took in the familiar look of the academy, she could hear every word that the students were saying about them but she didn't mind. It was because of their beauty; their vampiristic beauty that always worked to lure in humans –of course, in a time when all vampires fed upon humans- she felt someone else staring at her but it was from a higher ground. She looked up to one of the host club's windows and she noticed that Kyouya was staring at her so her vampire side came out thus she simply smirked at him a seductive smirk before making her way into the academy with Jin and Somi.

After signing in with the school, they were led to their classroom: 2-A. Once they entered, the teacher in charge told them to introduce themselves to the class.

"Hello, my name is Kim Seokjin. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jin gave a killer smile and Haruhi could already tell that the girls were hooked. She looked at the twins who looked very disinterested at Jin's introduction.

"Hello, I hope you've had a good morning, my name is Jeon Somi. I hope that we can all get along." Somi sent a sweet smile to their classmates before letting Haruhi talk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Myoui Mina. I hope that we'll all have a nice school year without any problems." Haruhi spoke coldly. She knew that she wasn't going to be there for long so she wouldn't try to be sweet like Somi was nor chic like Jin. Giving out another fake name instead of her birth name was better than saying the name she was specifically given for Japan.

"Okay. Why don't you Kim-san sit behind Minatozaki-san while Jeon-san and Myoui-san sit behind Hitachiin-san?" The teacher suggested and they made way to their places. Haruhi and Somi sat down behind Hikaru and Kaoru, grabbing their backpacks and pulling out their books for the day.

"Hi, I'm Somi and you guys?" Somi asked sweetly to Kaoru after poking his shoulder. Haruhi simply shook her head at Somi's antics, Somi told her that she only went to school once when she was a kid but never went back after she was bullied by some kids so the fact that she was trying to be nice made Haruhi proud of Somi.

"Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my twin brother Hikaru. It's okay if you confuse us, its normal to us." Kaoru smiled at Somi. Haruhi was glad that the twins weren't closed up, well at least Kaoru wasn't closed up anymore.

"But why do people confuse you guys if there's a difference between you guys?" Somi questioned. Haruhi knew what Somi was referring to; their scents. The whole reason why Haruhi could tell them apart, the fact that the twins smelled so differently.

"What's the difference between us?" Hikaru turned around to look at Haruhi and Somi.

"Your attitude," Haruhi butted in before Somi could answer. "You didn't even turn around to look at Somi when she asked for your name while Kaoru-san did, you're more inclined to being quiet and unresponsive while your brother is polite."

Somi only looked at her in disbelief. "I wasn't going to say that."

"How about you come with us to our club after school?" Hikaru changed the topic.

"I don't think we-" Haruhi started but was interrupted by Somi.

"Please, please, please, please~ Can we go?" Somi started whining and pulling Haruhi's arm.

"Fine, we will only go to check it out. If we don't like it then we leave, okay?" The smile on Somi's and the twins' faces could have lighted up an entire neighborhood.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I know... I'm stalling. Promise I won't in the next chapter.**

 **Pleae review if you liked it.**


	10. Once More

**I'MMMMMMMM BACK GUYS! I've actually been pretty busy since it's my senior year and it's normally very packed. But I've returned so you guys could enjoy my newest chapter.**

 **Please enjoy. If you want some musical company, you could listen to Lee Hi's Missing You or Tablo's Home ft Lee So Ra.**

* * *

Haruhi couldn't help but to get nervous as the hours counted down till the moment in which she would go to the clubroom, she would meet up with the guys once more but not as Haruhi Fujioka instead as Mina Myoui, the mysterious transfer student whose intentions in that place was to find hybrids. Neither did Somi nor Jin notice her nervousness because they were too busy fraternizing with everyone else in their class. She hadn't even mentioned to Somi and Jin that she used to know the twins.

"Why is your friend so cold?" She heard someone ask Somi. She simply kept playing Candy Crush on her phone as they waited for the teacher to come back from the headmaster's office.

"She's always been like that. She's actually pretty nervous." She heard Somi covering for her. She raised her eyes to look at Somi and the girl who she was talking, they were in front of the class. The girl and her friends were obviously trying to convince Somi to join their clique but at least Somi knew better.

"Somi, come here." Haruhi called out to Somi who instantly made her way towards Haruhi.

"What's up?" Somi asked as she sat next to Haruhi.

"Do we really have to go the twins' club? We're here on a mission so we should try to finish it as fast as we can." Haruhi started whispering softly so only Somi could hear her.

"But we promised~ besides you've been taking all the shots, please let me be in charge just for today." Somi whined softly. Haruhi tried to resist Somi's cuteness but it was too hard for her.

"Fine. Just for today." She said before getting squeezed by Somi. "And do you even know what their club is about?"

"I don't know….. They didn't even mention anything about it." Somi pondered. And when she was about to continue her question, the door opened revealing their teacher who came back to continue her lecture. Once the class was over, they were intercepted by the twins who looked very interested in actually showing them their clubroom.

"Do I have to go with you guys too? Because I don't remember agreeing with this." Jin admitted as they walked behind the twins. Kaoru and Somi engaged in a fervent chatter about Pokémon –of all things- while Hikaru simply listened to them amused.

"If I'm coming then you're coming too." Haruhi replied sternly.

"So Mina, why are you an ice princess?" Hikaru asked boldly.

"Because I enjoy it. No one talks to you because they know that you won't budge." Haruhi answered.

"It's actually pretty boring you know." Hikaru said.

"Why do you say that?" Haruhi questioned while looking at Hikaru with a curious gaze.

"I used to be like that until a very dear friend of mine told me to stop being like that." Hikaru confessed before they stopped in front of the clubroom.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the host club~" The twins said in unison as they opened the door together.

"So it's a host club." Somi said amazed before saying the following in Latin. "So it's like a strip club?"

Haruhi and Jin burst out laughing before Haruhi had to explain it to Somi in a clearer way.

"Now I get it," Somi piped. "I want to be your first customer!"

"That's a first. Usually most girls want to be Tamaki's first costumer." Kyouya said from his spot by the window. "Welcome Ms. Jeon and Ms. Myoui. Though we don't usually cater to men, we'll try our best to cater to you Mr. Kim."

"I'm here against my own will." Jin raised his hands in self-defense.

"What do you think about me, Ms. Jeon?" Tamaki asked Somi as he got in her face.

"Too annoying. I'd rather be with Kaoru-ssi." Somi confessed, forgetting to exclude her Korean speech tics.

"I feel hurt. What about you, Ms. Myoui?" Tamaki then turned to look at Haruhi who felt her heart rate pick up, she cared for Tamaki but she knew that if she agreed to talk to him then her façade would break.

"No thank you. I'm just observing and waiting for Somi." Haruhi replied politely. She noticed that behind Tamaki there were a bunch of girls who were trying to burn holes into her. "Besides there seems to be more ladies waiting for you."

"Oh well. If you say so Ms. Myoui." Tamaki walked away to attend the other girls. Haruhi walked to one of the windows, to lean against it and to have a better view of the clubroom.

 **Everything seems to be okay** she thought while fiddling with a piece of her long black hair.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Myoui?" Kyouya asked her as he stood next to her.

Haruhi looked up at him, only for her eyes to fall upon his lips. She could only remember the day that they kissed before she left for good which made her blush softly.

"Nothing. Everything's perfectly fine, Mr.….. I'm sorry what's your name? I forgot to ask you earlier." Haruhi asked trying to get rid of the blush in her cheeks by looking at him straight in the eye.

Kyouya simply felt that his breath was taken away every time his gaze locked with Mina's. Her beauty was simply ethereal in his opinion, her wavy black hair that fell in cascades down her shoulders like the night sky while her light brown eyes were simply breathtaking, her pale skin made these distinct features of hers to be highlighted more and the school uniform looked better on her than it did on any of the other girls. Kyouya didn't know why but he felt like he was being drawn in by her, maybe it's because in his opinion her face was sculpted by the gods.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori and you are Myoui Mina." Kyouya replied.

"So you know who I am." Haruhi hummed while closing her eyes.

"I investigate everyone who enrolls in this academy." Kyouya answered.

"So you can blackmail them?" Haruhi guessed boldly.

"I wouldn't precisely call it blackmail." Kyouya said and Haruhi giggled before composing herself.

"Sure." Haruhi sassed before inhaling the air. Her body froze when she scented the scent of a pureblood vampire like herself, she noticed that the scent was next to her. Which meant that Kyouya was a vampire, she didn't want to alert him so she didn't do anything until the moment when the club was closing up.

They had spent the entire time talking.

"Kyouya-san, could you lean down for a second? It's that I want to tell you something but you're too tall for me." Haruhi requested. She noticed that no one was in the clubroom.

"Alright. Though we're alone." Kyouya replied before leaning down to reach Haruhi's height. She placed her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder and softly inhaled before talking.

" _You smell so nice, very sweet actually. I'd like to drink your blood but you're a vampire too so it might backfire. But just think about it, Kyouya-san."_ Haruhi whispered before kissed him on the neck, she stepped away not looking at his face and grabbed her bag before walking outside to where Somi and Jin were waiting for her.

She wanted to punch herself because she had accidentally let her vampire side talk for her but it had done the job.

"What were you doing in there?" Jin asked curiously.

"Nothing~ Now let's go. I'm starving." Haruhi said.

"Why did you remind me?" Jin groaned. They walked out the gates towards Haruhi's family car that was waiting for them.

Kyouya simply stood there in shock, remembering the events that happened.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

 **They've meet again!**

 **Vampire Haruhi is very much bolder!**

 **Somi is very interested in Kaoru!**

 **I know I'm effing stalling but you guys love me because of it!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please review~!**


	11. Thoughts

**Hi guys I'm back.**

 **I know you guys wanted some Ouran interaction but inspiration was low this time and I really wanted to upload so this is somewhat a filler chapter.**

 **Hope you guys like it~**

* * *

Jin and Somi stayed in shock as Haruhi told them about Kyouya, well it was mostly Somi whose jaw had dropped and Haruhi had to occasionally stop herself to push her jaw upwards so flies wouldn't get in. they were sitting down on one of the couches in the Myoui mansion's den while Haruhi was standing up.

"I've never heard his last name before in my life… I think that he would be from one of the banished families." Jin said after long consideration as he leaned back into the couch. "Banished families names are always written off of the history books, no matter if they did something very important for our society."

"Would make sense. Let's not forget that he forgot to hide his scent and that's why boss sniffed him out." Somi pointed out as she hugged one of the throw pillows.

"From what I know, most members of banished families don't even bother on learning how to hide their scent because they don't always encounter other vampires." Haruhi said as she thought back while shifting her position. "By the way, did you guys sniff out any hybrids or other vampires?"

"No, I didn't." Both of them denied at the same time, shaking their heads at the same tempo.

"Though I did smell some witches, faeries, and I think I smelled a wolf." Somi commented with a smile.

"Okay. Good job Somi." Haruhi said as she sat down on the solo couch in front of them. It was good to know what other species there would be there.

"What do we do in case he encounters us? Like coming to ask us what the hell we're doing here?" Jin asked catching the girls' attention. "He might know something as to why we –trainees- are out of the capital, you know that rumors spread easily."

"And for all we know, he might be from the kind of people that think that hybrids aren't threats to our people." Somi added.

"We won't tell him the truth." Haruhi answered. "Just say that we came to the human realm for fun."

"Why should we care about what someone from a coward's family thinks?" Haruhi said with a cocky smile.

"Exactly." Somi jumped up saying. "Now that that's over, I say that we start with dinner…. What do you guys want? Mountain lion, deer or bear?"

"Bear please." Jin said.

"Deer." Haruhi said. Once they had finished with their respective dinners, they all went into their rooms to occupy themselves. Haruhi sighed while slouching on the chair by the desk. She had just finished doing her homework, she massaged her temples. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that during the whole time that she knew Kyouya, she could have never thought that he would be a vampire like herself.

" _ **Well, thinking about it….. I wasn't even a full vampire during that time. I wouldn't have been able to sense another vampire's smell."**_ Haruhi thought as she looked at the ceiling. _**"But still…."**_

"I'll deal with him tomorrow." Haruhi huffed as she went to bed instead.

* * *

Kyouya sat in his room, thinking about his encounter with Mina, she knew what he was and he knew what she was: they were both vampires, both of them being purebloods at most from what he was able to deduce.

And the fact that she tried to seduce him was also there, not to say that she didn't succeed. He was flustered when she left the room and couldn't move due to shock, only being snapped out of it when Tamaki started shaking him worriedly.

He sighed before standing up to make his way towards his father's office, he needed answers and sadly the only person who could answer them was his father since his mother was away. He knocked twice before waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Kyouya opened the door seeing his father working on some papers on his desk. "What is it, Kyouya?"

"Forgive me father for interrupting your work but I have a question I need to ask." Kyouya said.

"What is it?" Kyouya's father asked while raising his gaze to center on Kyouya.

"What do you know of the Myoui family?" Kyouya asked, noticing how his father's gaze hardened but then weakened itself.

"In the human world, they're known mostly in Europe and America for their expansion in almost every field that there is: gold refinery, hotels, restaurants, stadiums, owning sports teams, etc. In the vampire realm, they're one of the oldest pureblood lineages to exist as well as us. They were the only family not to vote in favor of your mother and my banishment." Kyouya noticed how his father spoke fondly of the Myoui family.

"Were you friends, father?" Kyouya asked curious.

"Yes, the current patriarch of the Myoui family and I were friends since we were young, his wife was a dear friend of your mother. Ever since, your mother and I were banished, we lost contact with them. It is strictly forbidden to communicate with banished families." Kyouya's father continued explaining.

"What do you mean by they voted against your banishment?" Kyouya asked.

"All the pureblood families were gathered after I had vocalized my denial regarding the Council at that moment, let's remember that I've been banished for almost 100 years now." Kyouya's father said. "Every family, council and court member was told to vote, Eliana Myoui was the Head Judge at the moment while her husband Ivan was the Head General of the Army."

"Everyone raised their hands in favor of our banishment but them. They were questioned about it, all they said was: If someone whose family has always supported the previous governments has a different opinion regarding this government then something is wrong." Kyouya's father continued. "And sadly the odd were not in our favor.

Why do you ask, Kyouya?"

"Because I think I met their daughter today." Kyouya answered. "She had the same last name and she knew that I was a vampire, she was one too."

* * *

 **Sooooooo... what did you guys think about this chapter?**

 **I hope it wasn't too boring, if you guys like,... please send me ideas because I'm somewhat slumped.**

 **So please review, if you have ideas please write them in your reviews.**


	12. Wistful Thinking

**HI GUYS~~~!1 I have returned and I have no excuses for you guys aside from the fact that I've been busy but I'll try to work a little bit more on this story which by accident has been abandoned. So no, I am not dead nor sick just that I've been overworked.**

 **So I'll leave this here for you guys to read and I hope that some of you guys are still alive to at least enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Yoshio sat there staring at his son who was explaining the whole situation that had happened between him and Mina to his wife who sat there in complete concentration and awe as she listened to her son. After listening to Kyouya's explanation, she sat back and simply sighed as a small smile was spreading on her lips.

"I wish I could see her, I wonder if she's as strong and intelligent as her mother was. Maybe even cute since her mother was very attractive." Kyouya's mother hummed as she grabbed the glass of wine from the table and took a sip before she continued speaking to her son. "Her mother and I always talked about having children, when we were banished your older brother was only 9 months old. She hadn't had any children of her own, she always said that it was because her career was too busy and she wanted to wait for a time in which Ennik would be less controlling over the people, and she didn't want her daughter to be born in a world in which Ennik was a dictator. She _**knew**_ and she _**played**_ Ennik so well, she was so good at acting that she was subservient to Ennik when most of what she did was to prevent Ennik's influence from spreading too far, it hurts me that she isn't here to prevent her daughter from falling into Ennik's hands."

"Eliana was a good woman, I have no idea how her daughter could be if her daughter was cut from the same cloth or if she's different." Kyouya's father commented before looking over at Kyouya. "Kyouya, I need you to observe the kind of person Eliana's daughter is. Because if she is Ennik's protégé then that means that she'll be carrying out whatever thing that Ennik has asked of her."

"Understood father." Kyouya replied as he looked at his father, eyes focusing on the burnt skin that laid upon the area where his alliance mark used to be. When vampires are banished, the alliance mark on their neck is either burnt or cut off of the skin of their neck. Normally high-ranking noble vampires get the skin burnt whilst lower-class vampires get the mark carved off of their skin.

His mother simply chuckled under her breath before looking over her son. "I believe that if we hadn't been banished then I'm pretty sure your father and I would have arranged for you to be engaged to Eliana's daughter. Both of you come from pure bloodlines and our families have been friends for a long time; it would have been a perfect opportunity to unite our bloodlines. Also we could have planned such a wonderful and elegant wedding; don't you remember how lovely your sister's wedding was and I planned it?"

Kyouya choked on air and began coughing wildly as he recalled Mina's behavior earlier; and they had only met for around an hour or two before the event. Were capital vampires always so _dauntless, flirtatious_?

* * *

Haruhi laid in her bed as she recalled her behavior with Kyouya, she simply laid in silence before she turned around and started muttering into her pillow and she could feel the pale skin placed on her cheeks begin to turn into a pinkish tone.

" _If Kyouya is a pureblood then dad might know something about his family, but who knows if they had a different name back at Vel Lux Tenebris and it also depends when they were banished from Vel Lux Tenebris as well. I reckon that they were banished earlier than dad would know now that I remember Kyouya's bitter ass dad."_ Haruhi thought furrowing her eyebrows as she curled up in bed turning her body towards the window where she could see the moon. Her right name crept up slowly up her body until it rested at her neck above where her alliance mark laid. " _I'll ask him tomorrow."_

" _This is something that makes him different from me, doesn't it Mother Selene?"_ Haruhi thought as she looked at the crescent moon shining brightly.

"His heart and soul doesn't belong to you unlike mine which is yours." She whispered softly before closing her eyes and finally allowing herself to enter sleep.

The next day, Haruhi, Somi and Jin found themselves walking the halls of the school while many students stared at them, all of them stunned by their beauty.

"I think I might even think about becoming a host just to entertain all of these beautiful women and men." Jin contemplated with a cocky smile as he tried to wink at the crowd but failed miserably however the students still seemed to enjoy his attempt of blatant flirting.

"Please don't. I don't need to make sure that people forget you once we leave." Haruhi sighed with a shake of her head making Jin pout and Somi to laugh at his misery, they reached their classroom where they all sat in their respective places. Her phone started to buzz with text messages from Anna who was asking her about things in Japan and she was about to answer them when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head towards the door after she read the messages and answered her friend when she saw Kyouya by the door who mouthed _"Let's talk",_ she checked her phone to see how much time was left for class to begin which only 15 minutes were missing so Haruhi was certain that she could talk to Kyouya.

" **I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to our new acquaintance."** Haruhi leaned down to whisper in Somi's and Jin's ears in Latin with a smile plastered on her rose pink tinted lips.

"Go on boss." Both of them replied in unison. She walked towards the door with a proud walk and a tall posture having already slipped on the Mina mask. She stood next to Kyouya giving him a smile who simply led her towards an empty classroom.

"How did you know?" Kyouya whispered softly knowing that her ears would be able to pick it up. She smiled softly before looking up at him with the same smile, eyes filled with mirth and mischief.

" **Vampires have different scents from humans, you might not know this but it's taught when you become 8 years old. We're taught how to difference it and how to hide it."** Haruhi explained in Latin hoping that he would understand which he did, indicated by the lack of confusion on his face. Latin was basically a vampire's maternal language; they learn it from the moment they can form words and most of the time they already begin speaking it with no need of being taught. **"But vampires whose families have been banished find no need to this lesson for they normally don't find the need for skills like that one."**

" **Why are you here?"** Kyouya replied in Latin, his accent noticeable but it was understandable since he hadn't lived in the capital where Latin was the Common tongue to be spoken there.

" **I am here simply because I want to be here. Not because I've been forced to come nor because I've been told to do something."** Haruhi replied back instantly. **"I'm not here to kill anyone or to do something bad. I just needed to get out of the capital for a while and my friends decided to come with me. Also I've been told that the human realm was very enjoyable and to be honest, I'm quite disappointed."**

" **Why?"**

" **Life isn't easy when people expect a lot from you and I'm certain that you understand the sentimient."** Haruhi answered back as she leaned back on the teacher's desk while looking at him. **"Are you uncomfortable with me?"**

" **No, it's just… I've never spoken to anyone from the Capital who wasn't banished from there." ** Kyouya licked his lips as he sat down next to her on the desk before looking at her. **"Were you born there?"**

" **I was. My father says that mother wasn't allowed to leave, that the Head of the Council gave her strict orders that she couldn't leave the Capital."** Haruhi parrots what her father had told her many years prior whenever she asked about her mother and life at Vel Lux Tenebris that she didn't remember that well. **"She wanted me to be born somewhere not so dark since the Capital was always dark and she wasn't certain that I would be born in the only hour in which there was sun in the city but not too bright. Vampire babies can't spend too much time out in the sun, it hurts their skin."**

" **Why did she want you to be born in the only hours in which there was sunlight?"**

" **There's a myth that most vampire mothers believe; that if your child is born in the hour of sunlight then your child will be blessed and prosperous in life."** Haruhi explains by simply remembering what her Aunt had told her.

" **That seems like a wistful thinking."**

" **It is. What about you? Where were you born? Here in Japan or somewhere else in the world?"** Haruhi questioned as she looks up at Kyouya with a smirk before looking at the time and tsking when she realized that it was time for class. **"On another note, you'll owe me that answer for now. It's time for class.** I'll see you later Kyouya-san."

"I'll see you later, Myoui-san." Kyouya replied unfazed by Haruhi's change in language making Haruhi/Mina pout before smirking.

"Did you like the kiss, Kyouya-san? Well, I did.

"So I hope that you liked it as much as I did."

* * *

 **FLIRTY VAMPIRE HARUHI~! I hope that you guys liked the chapter. Please subscribe and comment. A comment would be very helpful to me since I am lacking in inspiration but comments always pump me up so please comment.  
**


End file.
